Ocean's Own Stories
by FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Even though there are no major events or graduations happening, life still goes on. Toru is still the same, still trying hard and moving forward, and Sasuke is still a child trying to graduate in the Ninja Academy with his friends. Life is anything but stagnant, even in the interim. Short writings on different events/characters that take place between Current Strength and Tideswept
1. Funds

**_Toru's Age: 13 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 10 Years _**

**_Naruto's Age: 10 Years_**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: One Month_**

"Uchiha-sama," a voice calls out, audible above the din of the market. Toru pauses, as does Sasuke and Naruto. The trio look at one another, Toru mildly amused when they all respond to Uchiha, rather than simply Sasuke and him. Nevertheless, Toru lifts his gaze, searching for the owner of the voice. They quickly find him, slipping through the crowd with a loud, "Excuse me."

"Katou-san, good morning," Toru greets. "Is this about the fund?"

"Could I not simply wish to talk to you?" Yuzuki Katou asks, raising an eyebrow and propping her hand on her hip. Barely flushing, Toru offers her an embarrassed and apologetic smile, "You are correct, though," Yuzuki states. "My attempt to embarrass you failed. The Survivor's Fund has grown to those within Konoha who are struggling or lack the funds needed to put their kids through the Ninja Academy, and the Uchiha Clan isn't the sole benefactor to the fund either."

"And yet…?" Toru asks.

"And yet, I feel as if there is more that we could be doing," Yuzuki responds. "Would you consider expanding the fund for those who want to get their kids through civilian schools as well?"

Toru hums, "It would be helping more people," he says like it's an answer, _(and when he says it, Yuzuki is hard-pressed to believe otherwise; there are people in this world who are kind, and then there are people in this world like Toru Uchiha who must have altruism engraved in his bones)_.

"You'd have to ask civilian schools if they're willing to be part of the fund, as some schools may not accept us paying for children to go through. However, I'd recommend you talk to the merchants in Shūsanki Square, as they'd be willing to have help which aids in providing job opportunities. Apprenticeships… I'm sure there are people willing to help as well and offer apprenticeships, I'm pretty sure there are tradies who live in the compound." Frowning, Toru rephrases, "I think – I'm not certain; you'd have to ask around. We've got quite a number of residents now."

"How will the Uchiha Clan aid at this point? The fund can set up job opportunities and so forth, raise money and all that, but school fees are only a small part of the costs. Well, a large part of the costs, but there are still more costs," Yuzuki points out.

"The Uchiha Clan can pay for textbooks, uniforms, and everything else that a child might need," Toru begins. "The child would be expected to volunteer at Amachi's Refuge once every two months or help out in another way within the Uchiha Clan Compound."

Yuzuki nods, "And, alike to what we do currently, once the child has grown up and has had a steady paying job for a certain amount of time, they can send money back into the fund to pay off what they used, and that money can send another child through school. Of course, we'll have proof that a family is struggling and can't send their child through school without suffering themselves or going into debt first."

"I think you're set then," Toru says with a smile. He turns to Naruto and Sasuke who have been patiently waiting – somewhat, patiently waiting, considering they've managing to find a few kids to annoy and play with. "You know where I am if you ever need me."

"Uchiha-sama," Yuzuki says just before Toru leaves, the boy turns, looking away from his two wards. "Thank you," she says with a bow.

"Thank you," Toru counters, "for doing this and being willing to run it."

"Anything for the children," Yuzuki replies, "mine and others."

* * *

**Eventually, not now, but eventually, the fund will grow. It starts slow, but it will grow. Eventually, there will be many who donate to the fund, other clans owning shares of the fund and donating on a monthly basis. Eventually, things will be different for many within Konoha, and there will be children laughing on the streets, and fewer children living on the streets. However, eventually is not now. Now is residents of the Uchiha Clan Compound donating whether they can afford to or not, because they have come to know kindness in the form of Toru Uchiha, kindness in someone looking down and holding out their hand, not because of pity but because they wish to help.  
In this world, magic is part of a fairy tale told by civilians, magic comes from confusion about chakra. Magic, in this world, does not exist.  
The residents of the Uchiha Clan Compound would laugh at you for saying such a thing. Don't you know? Magic is kindness freely given and, afterwards, freely shared. **


	2. Hurting

** _Toru's Age: 13 Years_ **

** _Sasuke's Age: 10 Years _ **

** _Naruto's Age: 10 Years _ **

** _Time After Events of Current Strength: One and a Half Months _ **

Toru glances around the empty training ground. Spotting nothing dangerous that might have been left over as part of someone else's training, he turns to face Sasuke and Naruto. "Anything in particular you two want to work on?"

Whilst Naruto shakes his head, Sasuke nods before saying, "I want to my fire ninjutsu."

With a tilt of his head, Toru considers this. "Very well," he decides. "Naruto, I'll work with you on taijutsu. Sasuke, I want you to work on curving your fireball to attack a stationary target."

Sasuke pauses, wary, _(but he pauses – and that is important here, because Sasuke is not all bluster and arrogance and confidence, but learning to overcome old teachings)_, and asks, "How am I meant to do that?"

"Naruto can you start going through a warmup kata?" The blonde nods, so Toru turns his entire attention to Sasuke. Frowning, he considers his words to try and explain something that is more about feeling and sensation, _(how do you describe something that is a tangle of feelings and unconnected words to someone who knows not what you speak of?)_. "When you currently use the jutsu, do you have a target in your thoughts? What are you thinking of when it happens?"

"The jutsu," Sasuke immediately answers, before stopping and clearly thinking. "The size of it I suppose and how much I want it to work and to fly straight and to fly true and to be better and-"

"There," Toru says. "You might not have a specific target, but you're intending it to fly forward and fly straight. If you didn't want the jutsu to go anywhere – it wouldn't even leave your mouth."

Sasuke winces and Toru smiles, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, it would help," he agrees, shifting his weight to rock back onto his heels. "Your chakra is influenced by intent and will. It is, after all, our energy. However, that said, the direction is also influenced by other things. The speed is influenced by both chakra and how quickly you spit out the fireball, correct?"

Sasuke nods, clearly having found this out for himself.

"Similarly, the direction is influenced by chakra and also how you guide the fire with your tongue." Sasuke nods, and Toru glances towards Naruto who is scowling as he moves through a kata. "Don't worry about targets just yet, only direction," he advises before heading over to Naruto.

"You alright, kiddo?" Toru asks, and Naruto jerks his head in a nod. Knowing that something isn't quite right, but not able to do anything, _(he doesn't want to push Naruto away), _he turns his attention to what Naruto's doing. "Watch that kick, you let it go too low just now."

Naruto grunts but redoes the kick, this time getting the right height and avoiding the awkward turn he'd done earlier to correct his balance. He doesn't speak, only correcting himself when Toru points out an error, _(and Toru can't help but feel his metaphorical hackles rise, because something does not feel right, something is off, and he doesn't know what it is or what he can do)_.

Eventually, Toru calls a halt to both boys' training, noting the way that Naruto's movements are getting more lethargic and uncaring and that Sasuke's growing more focussed on everything being the exact same.

_(And both these things are remnants of the boys' pasts and what they have been taught and how they have coped with their lives.)_

_(That's okay though. Because Naruto does care, most of the time, about his actions and his grades since he can do well. Sasuke knows that he isn't expected to be perfect at everything and that he doesn't need to perfect everything.) _

"How about a spar?" Toru asks, pitching his voice just loud enough to grab both of their attentions.

Sasuke shrugs, and Naruto watches, eyes narrowing. Toru watches their body language and tries to understand what's happening, because they're not fighting. Toru's fairly certain about that. Something's just… not right.

_(He does not know everything. That's alright. He has to remember that – it's okay to not know.)_

"When you're ready," he says at last.

Naruto charges forward, _(which is something he hasn't done for a while, because Naruto isn't dumb – he knows to be canny, to plan, that his speed isn't quite matching Sasuke's just yet)_, and attempts to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke responds quickly, if hurriedly, and defends himself, slipping into a kata that enables capture without much harm.

It's over faster than Toru had expected, Sasuke slipping an arm around Naruto's neck after flipping over the shorter boy, and securing his own win. "Sasuke's win," Toru says, and frowns – because Naruto hasn't fought that badly in a while, _(not since one of their first training sessions)_.

Sasuke steps back, relaxing his hold on the other boy, smiling slightly, _(grinning wide with his eyes more than anything else)_. Except, Naruto just twists and punches Sasuke in the face. Sasuke, caught unprepared, staggers backward, settling into a defensive position.

"Naruto!" Toru snaps, instantly stepping between them and keeping Sasuke behind him. "What was that about? The spar was over!"

Naruto scowls at him. "It's not fair!" He shouts back. "You're always picking Sasuke over me! He's your favourite! He knows ninjutsu and you don't teach me any!"

"That's because Toru just took you off the street out of pity," Sasuke snipes from behind Toru.

"Sasuke!" Toru snaps, "That was uncalled for." He still doesn't turn around, keeping his attention on the boy in front of him – but Sasuke's barb strikes true and buries itself beneath Naruto's skin.

Shoulders rising, anger and tension clear in every line of his body, Naruto spits back, "You're nothing to me Toru! You're not- Neither of you matter!" He turns around and sprints off.

_(Part of Toru categorises these words as a play on Naruto's part to hurt, because Naruto is angry and hurting and striking out at anyone nearby. Another part of him flinches back because this is one of his nightmares, one of his fears, coming true. The rest of him reminds these parts that he is a ninja, and so he compartmentalizes these thoughts and locks them down.) _

"We don't need him," Sasuke says, bitter and hurting and his voice is wavering, _(and he is so, so young)_.

Toru ducks down and tugs Sasuke against him, pulling him into a hug. "We don't need anyone, but we can want others," he says. "Naruto was just hurting and angry. He didn't mean any of it."

"He hurt you," Sasuke retorts, _(and Toru can't help but think, oh, he aches for me, for me)_.

Toru's eyes are dry, _(he is always mourning, he is always grieving, what is one more hurt?)_. "Many things will," he says, "but we have second chances to apologise and try again."

Standing, Toru checks the sky – it's darkening already. Naruto burns bright and his anger generally burns itself out quickly; it's likely that he's already regretting his words, _(that is, if he didn't mean them, a nasty voice in Toru's mind is quick to point out)_. "Shall we go find Naruto?"

Sasuke frowns, but nods, and Toru ducks down, offering Sasuke his back. "How about we move quickly?"

_(Maybe there isn't anything corrupt and festering in Konoha, but Toru does not think it is wrong to worry about Naruto regardless. Naruto is still a child, and the shadows can still be dangerous.)_

"Alright," Sasuke agrees, clambering onto Toru's back, _(and maybe it would be an odd sight – a ten-year-old on the back of a thirteen-year-old, but Toru is a ninja and bares this weight with ease)_.

They move quickly, taking the rooftops and heading towards the Hokage heads, since that's usually Naruto's place of refuge, _(and despite everything, despite the hurt, Toru wants to get to Naruto quickly because he still cares)_.

_(And maybe Toru shouldn't care, shouldn't give chance after chance, because he opens himself up to that hurt by allowing himself to love and to trust. But how can he not?)_

Night has fallen by the time they find Naruto sitting on the Yondaime's stone-carved head. Crouching down, Toru lets Sasuke slide off and calls out to the blonde. "Naruto?"

Turning, Naruto launches himself at Toru, who catches the ten-year-old with ease. Naruto is sobbing, loudly, and it's an ugly picture, so Toru simply pulls him into a deep hug, hearing the repetitions of how sorry the other is.

"It's alright," Toru says softly, _(it's not – but it will be, and that's what matters)_.

A few minutes later, sniffling, Naruto meets Toru's gaze. "You're not goin' kick me out? I- I'm sorry and I don't hate you and you're my family and I don't want to lose either of you!"

"Shhh," Toru says. "It's okay. You're not going anywhere, and neither are we, right Sasuke?"

"Like you could lose us that easily," Sasuke says, crowding closer and Naruto snorts a laugh.

_(Toru is trying his best but sometimes that doesn't work. He tries to balance being an authority figure with being someone kind, and that doesn't always work either. But you have to keep trying, have to keep working, and sometimes things end up going right – even when all the evidence points that things will go wrong.)_

* * *

**It is not easy to take care of two children, even if you are – technically – forty-six years old. **


	3. Police I

_**Please note that this has a small continuation called Police II that will be published sometime... I'm not sure when, I haven't figured out the updating schedule at this point.**_

* * *

**_Toru's Age: 14 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Three Months _**

Ren Yoshido is proud to call herself one of the senior police members. At twenty-four, she's still young, _(and she knows it, despises it at times because it means people look down to it, but simultaneously loves it because it means people are willing to ignore her)_, and only has two years of police work as experience, but nonetheless, she has one of the best on the force.

Not that the force is big, but it's grown from the initial four people who'd been the first group going through the program. Nonetheless, now Ren can proudly state she's part of a thirty-something police organisation, all of which take on practical work and paperwork. There are even more police members, Ren knows, if one considers the important – and helpful – dogs who work loyally beside their trainers.

However, the latest batch of recruits are all out on their first patrol without a senior overseer, and so few people want to take the late afternoon receptionist shift, especially when it falls on a Monday.

Next to her chair, hidden by the desk, Shinju lifts her head, muzzle wrinkling slightly in warning. Ren hums softly, pushing her chair back slightly and tapping the underneath of the table three times in rapid succession. Shinju stands, ready and waiting, and Ren looks straight ahead, as someone pushes open the doors to the Uchiha Police Headquarters.

The person who enters is someone Ren hasn't ever seen before. His hair is cut short, and his top is tucked into his pants. He looks like a business man and someone who never has stepped foot into the Uchiha Clan Compound. Ren can't help but think that he doesn't belong here – everything about him sets him apart from the other residents, _(the Uchiha Clan Head might think he's subtle hiding those in the back of the compound but Ren is a member of the police force and knows some of the secrets in the back of the compound, in houses meant to be empty, in children picking up clothes in the shadows and darting off, in women with tattered clothing in dark houses)_.

"Good afternoon Sir," Ren says, because it never hurts to be polite. "What can I help you with?"

The man looks down his nose at her, and she wonders what he thinks. Does he see her lack of uniform, her messy hair, the pen behind her ear, and does he think her inferior to him because of it? Ren doesn't come from a background with money, she believes in hard work the same way she feels happy after hours spent gardening with dirt lining the whirls of her fingers.

"I am a spokesperson for the Civilian Administration," he says, and Ren thinks everything about him sounds rich, sounds snobbish. The Civilian Administration is for those who have power, who have money, who have talent – they've never bothered with anyone like the residents in the Uchiha Clan Compound, unless it's to scorn and belittle them of course. "We would like to speak about the number of complaints within this Compound?"

"Is there a problem?" Ren asks, hoping that the Civilian Administration doesn't want to shut down a program that's only ever helped people, but it seems like the kind of thing the administration would do; they are not here for those who aren't rich.

"Not at all," the man responds. "The number of complaints from this sector has decreased drastically. The Civilian Administration wishes to implement the system in the rest of Konoha."

Ren smiles, posture relaxing, and she clicks her fingers, causing Shinju to relax as well. "That's lovely to hear. I can organise a meeting for you with our founder and boss, if you desire?"

"Unfortunately, the Civilian Administration does not have much time," the man replies, causing Ren to frown. "I have two hours currently, but the next time my division would be available would be in about two months."

"Very well," Ren says, feeling an idea take root in her mind. "Shinju," she says, and the dog jumps up. Quickly scrawling down a message on a piece of paper and tucking it into the dog's collar, Ren orders, "Find Toru." Shinju barks and sprints off. One of the commands each dog is trained with is finding Toru, even if such a command is rarely used.

"Is Toru-san your employer?" The spokesperson for the Civilian Administration asks. Ren nods. "Is he like you?"

Ren smiles demurely, "He owns a property around here," she says. The man looks slightly put out, and Ren wonders what the Civilian Administration's response will be upon learning that Toru Uchiha, Uchiha Clan Head and Konoha chūnin, is the leader of the Uchiha police organisation. It should be straight forward, but many people would overlook such a simple thing. After all, the boy is young, and many wouldn't believe his capabilities.

Shinju bounds into the room, message gone from her collar. Ren feds the dog a treat upon her return and stands up, directing her gaze at the room's newest occupant. "Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama," she says, smiling upon seeing the pale face of the Civilian Administration spokesperson.

"Indeed, Ren-san," Toru replies, the hulking mass of Haruto at his side. "Good afternoon, I am Toru Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha Police and owner of the Uchiha Clan Compound. I have heard you wanted to meet with me…?"

"Ahh, yes," the man pauses. "I am Taiki Hamasaki, a member of the Civilian Administration, and I come to you on their behalf to discuss whether this organisation can be implemented in the rest of Konoha."

"Very well, Hamasaki-san," Toru says decisively, "We can talk in my office. Ren-san, is it still open?"

"It is, and there's no new paperwork either. Tsuyoshi-kun has been ensuring that the paperwork you need to complete remains low. We got your signed papers yesterday as well."

"Thank you, Ren-san. If we don't finish before your shift is up, I'll lock up for you."

"That will not be necessary," Ren replies with a smile, "Besides, the newer recruits are due back, and I can't wait to hear what Kohaku-chan has to say."

Toru tilts his head in acknowledgement before leading Taiki Hamasaki to his office. As the door shuts behind them, Ren wonders what the outcome of their meeting will be. She'll stay silent of course, she owes that much to the Uchiha Clan Head. Moreover, she'll be interested in what happens if the program is implemented.

* * *

Shifting, giving an apologetic smile to the person next to her when she elbows them, Sora Ueno leans forward to look over the massive map spread out over the table. She briefly wonders why they're meeting in a room meant for five, seven at most, with ten others. Still, when Toru Uchiha does some ninja-secret power thing, lines all over the room glow before fading.

"Sorry about the small space everyone," he begins, "but unfortunately none of the larger meeting rooms have the same warding this room does that stops eavesdropping. I'll endeavour to fix that soon, though. Now, some of you may have heard that I've been recently meeting with the Civilian Administration, and this is true. They came to us a few weeks ago with the wish to implement this program in the wider of Konoha."

"They thought they could bulldoze our organisation and take control," Ren says with a laugh, interrupting Toru, although the younger boy doesn't seem to care. "Then they learnt Uchiha-sama was the leader and changed their tune pretty quickly." There's a moment of laughter, shared amongst everyone, and then Toru holds up his hand, hushing everyone.

"The logistics of it all requires heavy planning, and we're months away from implanting a program, but there are ideas in the works. What I've been discussing with the Civilian Administration is about trying to have the program under our control and jurisdiction, rather than theirs. We've managed to come to a compromise that we are able to plan everything and implement it, but the Civilian Administration will sign off on it all. As a result of the organisation being implemented in Konoha as well, there'll be a seat on the Villiage Council for someone who's part of the organisation," Toru explains.

"Is this why you organised a meeting with the rest of the police members for tomorrow?" Someone calls out, Sora scans down the table to see that Kohaku had spoken.

"Correct," Toru answers with a nod of his head. "Everyone here are the senior police members, so your input is extremely valuable, and it's much easier to discuss in a small group like this. Everything will get more hectic once everyone knows."

"What's today's meeting agenda?" Sora asks.

"The laws, handling of prisoners and hashing out the law, requirements for police, and dealing with new recruits and the recruitment process, since we can't run things the same way we do here – or not exactly the same way," Toru explains.

"The laws?" Tsuyoshi – their youngest senior police member – echoes. Toru doesn't respond, instead looking about; it's a tactic he often employs so that everyone speaks and has a turn at being part of the conversation or discussion.

"I think I get it," Nori says slowly. He draws the attention to himself quickly, and hurries to continue. "We don't focus on all ensuring all laws are followed around here, simply because not all apply – such as the private bathing laws regarding the public baths. Did I get that right?"

"You did indeed, Nori-san," Toru replies.

"Our recruits focus in areas of law we often have to enforce, the ones that we most deal with, not the ones that Konoha as a whole has the most issues with," Sora says in the silent that follows. "What are we going to do about the problem with the laws?"

"Honestly, it's just going to be a work in progress. We'll have to remember all of the laws when out in Konoha, and ensure that we're dealing with all issues. It will no longer be something as simple as finding a lost item or child or finding stolen items. Crime in Konoha is real and much darker than many things we deal with here, but you all know of it regardless," Toru replies. "We may not be dealing with murders and crimes much more violent. There will be violence now, and your fighting abilities may be needed, and so will your loyal canine partners."

"This is where a prison will come into play, I imagine," Kohaku adds. "That's why there's this map out in front of us, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Toru says. "There's the old prison remaining towards the back of compound, but I doubt it'd be safe for prisoners and not to mention the conditions may be inhumane. It hasn't been looked after in… a while."

_(A moment of silence, a few seconds of grieving, and it seems like there will never be a stop to it all, and maybe there never will be. Maybe that's how sorrow is, it never stops only seems lesser in certain lights, in certain situations.)_

"Did the Civilian Administration also give you hell over that?" Ren asks. "I can imagine them doing such a thing – something to do with power, perhaps?"

Toru laughs, and Sora finds herself relaxing as the grief abates. "Oh, there have been insinuations and subtle implications that it would be giving us all too much power and the Uchiha Clan shouldn't be trusted."

"Did they forget they were the ones coming to us?" Sora asks with a laugh.

A smirk crosses Toru's face, "Not anymore," he says. "Nonetheless, I figured it would be better to have a prison somewhere easily accessible by outside visitors, not to mention inspectors who would ensure that the prison remains up to humane standards that we will create. After they've been created, we will allow for changes to it, but only through a process that ensures it is not one person making the change – a democracy of some sorts."

"The prison itself, would we be creating another police headquarters nearby?" Shiori Asahi asks, "And where about would you want to be placing both buildings?"

"Another headquarters is a must," Toru confirms. "And the location is something I want to discuss with you all and is why we have the maps. I don't want it to close to the Akasen and all their gangs, but also not too close to the Hokage's office and the Academy. Accessible to everyone, not just those with power and wealth."

"Near one of the markets, perhaps," Nori murmurs.

"We can work on this as a group," Sora says decisively. "After all, we can't let you do everything yourself."

"Indeed," Kohaku is quick to throw in her own agreement. "It should be somewhere that's not being used, perhaps a block of land with buildings ruined?"

"What about where the Amachi's used to live?" Shiori asks slowly. "The fire was massive and I don't think anyone has bought the area yet."

"I'll look into it," Ren says.

"Thanks," Toru says with a nod. "Okay, so once we find a location, we'll buy the land and build a prison and police headquarters. For the prison itself, I'm thinking standard cells, but the format of the building is confusing. I might talk to the Katou family and ask for their help with creating the clothing prisoners may wear so that it will be fairly easy to tell if they have weapons or not."

The Uchiha Clan Head pauses, surveying the ten police members. "What I'm about to tell you will be classified information, only the higher-ups may know of it. The clothing will be linked with subtle seals – ensuring that if prisoners escape their cells with the intention to escape the prison and avoid their sentence, they will be confused and unable to escape.

"With regards to the structure itself, I'm thinking the prison will have a large yard including a garden, and the cells have windows allowing sunlight. The prison itself can't be the worst place to be – humane, first and foremost."

"You've already got a motto in place?" Kohaku teases, but the quick exchange of glances amongst the active police officers tells Sora that whether or not Toru meant the phrase as a joke, it will be given serious consideration.

"The security of the jail," Katsuro Mori says, "What will that be like? You mentioned visitors earlier, how will that be done? You can't have everyone enter without prior inspection."

"I'm thinking we have the police headquarters attached to the prison. For a visitor to enter the prison, they need to be accompanied by a policeman at all times. The doors would be operated by a multi-number code that changes every few weeks, and a card swipe – you know those fancy things?" Everyone nods and so Toru continues, "The first door will also have a guard who checks police officers to see that they match their identity card. Visitors will be checked for weapons beforehand. The prison's visiting hours will be something like 9am to 9pm Monday to Friday and 9am to 5pm on weekends. The prison would need round-the-clock surveillance and patrolling as well.

"However, that said, we want to be helping these people if we can, so guards aren't so much guards but people who are trying to help I suppose. Let's have cells only being used for sleep, and try to encourage prisoners to study and learn and pursue a hobby."

"So, essentially, we're trying to rehabilitate these people so they can join society and not have to turn to a life of crime in order to survive," Tsuyoshi says. "If that's the case, maybe there can be some programs implemented to help battle addictions and so forth? Or, I suppose, the Uchiha Police, and the whole prison program in general, could help ensure a person can be employed after leaving the prison?"

Toru hums, eyes flicking upward. "That's a good idea, Tsuyoshi-san. Even if people in the rest of Konoha aren't willing to help them, I'm sure there would be job opportunities in the Uchiha Clan Compound, and people can move on from there and get other jobs."

"You mentioned the requirements for a police officer and the recruitment plans," Sora prompts. "What were your ideas about them?"

"You all know I'm very selective over who enters," Toru says slowly, "but if we're expanding, I can't be solely responsible for recruiting and employing members. Anyone joining will need to be physically fit, so naturally we'll have physical tests and so forth. They're all standard and need to be retaken every month to ensure a person is capable of remaining in the taskforce. Anyone who's forced to retire, age or injury or other issues, can become dog handlers and overseers of something or the other – I'm sure they'll be things to do if they don't wish to drop from the police program. Adding onto the physical tests, after that, there'll be a stage including interviews as well as psychologist meetings to ensure that the recruit's capable of handling the pressure and are mentally healthy. If they're not – mentally healthy there is – then measurements can be taken to support and help them, and they can join the police force anyway if it's estimated they can handle everything that comes with it. Also, let's have psychologist meetings for every police officer every two months for various reasons such as mental health."

"What about ninjas, are they going to be allowed into the force?" Shiori asks, Toru shakes his head in response.

"No. Ninjas – retired or not – have different training and are less prone to the ideology of attacking or injuring first, rather than questioning and using violence as a last-resort," Toru explains. "Now, after being recruited, what should the training generally be?"

"Currently, we have juniors work with someone who's been on the force for a while with training to work with their dogs and learning how to fight properly and all that," Sora says. "Some of this program can carry forward." She glances at Takeshi Kita, who's her partner with the training of juniors as a whole.

Takeshi hums. "Perhaps, before the juniors help out at the prison or police headquarters in greater Konoha, they help at the police station here. There's few to no troubles in the Compound now, so it would give them time to learn how to fight and teach them how to work with their dogs and so forth."

"Not to mention, this way they can learn any schoolwork and general skills they're lacking," Tsuyoshi says quietly. "It's helpful, and doing such a thing could be near impossible in Konoha itself."

"Makes sense," Sora replies. "After all of the basic training, juniors can be given patrols around the Uchiha Clan Compound with another junior, both of them pretty much by themselves – like what we do now."

"Once they've passed everything," Takeshi continues, "they can be moved to the Konoha main police area and work on a team with two senior members. Once they've had enough experience and are trusted enough, they can help out with the prison and so forth."

"Well then, I think that's everything!" Clapping his hands with a smile, Toru adds, "Thanks for everyone's input for today's meeting. I'm sure we all have things we want to get back to, so I'll let you all go for now. If you could help with tomorrow's announcement and ensuing discussion that would be great. I look forward to our expansion!"

**_The thing about opportunities is that sometimes you take them in your hands and yank them towards you, and in some situations they walk towards you with a scornful face and you manipulate it to suit yourself. The Uchiha Clan Compound is growing and – maybe – prospering, but the Compound is only a small part of Konoha. Nevertheless, the created policing force in the Compound has not gone unnoticed, and they're prepared to venture outside of the Compound and help with the rest of Konoha's civilian crime issues._**


	4. Mourning

_**WARNING: Please note that this chapter is about a dog being put down. If you don't wish to read it, then don't. It's the only sad chapter I've had to write for this book thus far. My apologies, but this was coming... unfortunately.**_

_**TigrezzTail - Firstly, I'm responding to your review on the first chapter. I think it's because we tend to look out for ourselves, wanting to make sure we can help without putting ourselves in a vulnerable position or maybe we just feel unable to do anything. I couldn't answer for everyone in the world, and can really only answer for myself, I suppose. But I did like the idea of multiple trying to help, and you can see aspects of that idea throughout the series. There's Toru's street kids and all they have helped, and then there are the funds, and so much more.  
Now, moving onto your second review. Yeah, it was more or less an info-dump, but sometimes that just can't be avoided. They just really needed to iron out all the details. It was fun working with the police and so forth, as they were definitely needed if the original police force was just left alone after the death of the Uchihas.**_

* * *

**_Toru's Age: 14 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Time After Events Of Current Strength: Under A Year (8ish Months)_**

Toru wakes up to a heavy atmosphere. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before sighing. It's going to be a day – a long one. On the bottom of the bed, Ken lifts his head and thumps his tail. Weakly smiling at the dog, Toru turns his attention to Sasuke and Naruto. The boys are on either side of him, and he nudges them. They wake up.

It takes Naruto a few minutes to remember yesterday's conversation, and he's soon sniffing and rubbing red eyes. Meanwhile, Sasuke is silent; his face calm, flat – emotionless. Toru hates it. Taking a deep breath, Toru forces the boys out of bed, and sends them to go get changed and brushed their teeth. He gets changed, makes a small breakfast, ensures the boys eat, and then goes to burhs his teeth.

By the time he's done, Sasuke and Naruto have refilled the water bowls and are once again lying on Toru's bed, this time stroking Ken, who is licking their faces. Pausing in the doorway, Toru tries to remember this scene – tries to remember Ken.

"Time to go," he says softly.

Naruto sniffles and the creases on Sasuke's face deepen. "I don't want…" Naruto trails off, eyes dropping to the ground even as he continues to pat Ken.

"To do otherwise would be unfair," Toru says softly. "He's quality of life will only get worse than it currently is." Naruto wipes his face, clearing it of tears for the moment and nods. Leaning down, Toru lifts Ken up in his arms, shifting the dog so that he's holding the dark coloured dog comfortably. Naruto sniffs once more, and his hand curls around the hem of Toru's top. Toru doesn't mind. It's one way for Naruto to take comfort from Toru, and they all have their own ways to cope.

Sasuke opens the door for them, and closes it – locking it – behind them. The other three dogs accompany them. They all know something's up – Toru reckons they've probably been able to smell Ken's ill-health. He's read a research paper on dogs and their smelling capabilities in regards to diseases – or he thinks he has. He isn't sure. It was a long yesterday.

Today's going to be even longer.

They reach the Uchiha Clan Compound quickly enough. The walk is silent, the atmosphere heavy, sad. The day is one that makes Toru all too aware of the burden on his shoulders, and the death he will have to deal with soon. His worries pile up, and so does his growing concern over Sasuke – who has yet to speak since the news that Ken's condition has worsened, who hasn't even cried upon learning that Ken will be put down.

_(Death should be an old friend at this point, and yet it hurts every time.) _

The vet is open when they reach it, the receptionist giving the group a sad look. There's no one else around. They're the only clients for the morning – they're the ones in mourning.

The vet's in the room already, and Toru places Ken down on the table. Next to Naruto, Aki whines, the sound soft but loud in the quiet of the room. Naruto starts crying again, loud heaving sobs that are almost painful to hear. Stepping backwards, Toru loops an arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling the boy into his side. They're not alright, not in the slightest, but they will be – eventually. That's what he has to focus on; that's all he can focus on right now.

Sasuke shuffles forward, one hand firmly planted in Teisatu's ruff. He strokes Ken's head gently, before dropping his face into the dog's fur and whispering muffled words to the old dog. He turns around and wraps his arms around Toru, crying for the first time since they all heard the news. Toru tugs him and Naruto into a hug, feeling like sorrow has etched itself into his bones.

"It's be painless and quick," the vet promises. "He won't feel a thing." Naruto and Sasuke don't say anything, barely react – Sasuke flinches and Naruto turns his face into Toru's side.

_(An impossible friend is, perhaps, the best way to describe death.)_

It is over swiftly. One moment Ken is breathing, and the next he sighs and is gone. Naruto's crying grows loud once more, and Toru runs a hand through the boy's hair. Sasuke leans further into Toru's side.

This, Toru knows, is not a beginning or an ending; it is simply a moment in all their lives.

**At the age of eight years, Ken is diagnosed with a disease that has no treatment and his condition worsens over the months that follow. He is put down shortly after he loses the ability to move for long periods of time. Now, there are only three dogs who live in the apartment complex with Naruto, Sasuke, and Toru. **


	5. Police II

_**Connected to Police I**_

_**Is there still no updating schedule? Yep! I've still got no idea for this book. It'll probably be random and based on when I write short things, I guess. Comments = motivation inspiration which = updates. Yes, this is me just wanting comments, but I promise it'll get me to write. Meanwhile, I'm going to continue working on Tideswept. I might take a break with Ocean's Own. We'll see how it all goes.**_

* * *

**_Toru's Age: 14 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Nine Months _**

"Uchiha-sama," Tsuyoshi says, "We have an issue." Toru turns, a worried expression on his face, "Nothing bad!" Tsuyoshi hastens to say, "Something easily solved, I'm sure, and it's more something in the future to think about than anything else." Beside him, Ren nods in agreement.

"Obviously you know how our organisation has expanded, and so have our numbers," Ren begins. "Problem with that is that it's become clear we need more people to aid us in both training the dogs and looking after them. Especially, since we're now working in pairs or trios, meaning there are fewer people available to help."

"Makes sense," Toru says, "I'd imagine this issue would have come up earlier though?"

"It has," Ren says, ducking her head. "But…"

"But we wanted to be able to present at least one solution to you," Tsuyoshi says. "We figured that we could get the prisoners training some of the dogs. It'd help mentally as well right? Coping and all that? And," he continues with a shrug, "I kind of get where some of these people are coming from. All of us police members who come from the Compound tend to have poor backgrounds, we understand the main reasoning behind why people commit the crimes they do. Not all, mind you, but some."

Toru hums in thought. "That would solve your issue, and provide prisoners with responsibility and something to do. Besides that connection may even help them." Toru turns on his heel, looking around for someone in particular, they're in the Compound police headquarters, so only a few of the senior police officers are around, but he still sees the person he wants.

"Kohaku-san!" Toru calls out, and the woman hurries over.

"Anything you need, Uchiha-sama?" She asks, voice soft, ensuring that few people take notice of the conversation occurring between Toru and three senior police officers.

"What's our stance on prisoners joining the police program once they've been released and meet the general requirements?" Toru asks. "Specifically, considering if we have the prisoners work with training the dogs for police officers, it might motivate them to join the force after they've served their sentence."

"The only group that isn't allowed to join the police force is ninjas, current and retired," Kohaku answers promptly, "I'm not seeing a single reason why they wouldn't be able to if they so wished."

"Perfect," Toru says before turning to Ren. "You're in charge of this program and can choose your own secondary," he decides. "Don't let it be Kohaku-san or Sora-san since they're already dealing with the recruitment program."

"I'll ask Shiori-san," Ren replies, before turning to Tsuyoshi with an apologetic expression.

The teenager holds up his hand. "It's fine," he says. "I know there's something else instore for me, even though no one will tell me what."

Ren grimaces whilst Toru laughs. "I think it's time that secrecy stops," Toru says, before twisting over his shoulder to look at the clock. "Alright, we've got five minutes to get to the Village Council meeting."

"You mean you," Tsuyoshi corrects with a smile.

Toru shakes his head, "No, I mean we. Call Takahiro, we need to get moving." Tsuyoshi whistles, and his dog bounces to his feet. Toru sets a quick walking pace, Tsuyoshi matching his speed with his canine partner relatively close by. "You've been one of the key police officers since the program's implementation," Toru begins. "You've been supporting everyone and doing your best to help, despite your young age. Over the past few months, you've come a long way and have matured. However, you're young and many people will assume this means you don't have the experience or future planning skills needed for anything. They will think they can manipulate you and force you to make mistakes from which they will gain." Toru glances at Tsuyoshi. "You've seen it as a problem out in the field due to the police's expansion; you've seen how people dismiss you."

Tsuyoshi nods with a disgruntled expression, but he's willing to wait for Toru to finish speaking. He knows – now – that the Uchiha has something to say and is speaking for a reason. Where he once would have interrupted the younger boy, now Tsuyoshi is content to wait.

"This gives you an advantage. If people are willing to underestimate you, play to your strengths and manipulate them in return." They're near the meeting location – only a short walk away – and Toru offers Tsuyoshi an easy smile.

"I want you to take complete control over the police system. You've pretty much been my second-in-command."

Tsuyoshi stops dead in the street, mouth agape. Despite everything, he hadn't seen this coming. He knows his workload has increased over the past months and that many police officers come to him first before Toru, but still.

"Has everyone known about this sans myself?" He asks, astonished.

"Everyone has another perspective from which they see you," Toru replies, and Tsuyoshi honestly has no idea what the younger boy means. Seeming to understand this, Toru adds, "You're the only person who never saw yourself acting as my second."

"You're not really going to completely drop out of the system, right?" Tsuyoshi asks, worried and anxious at the thought of doing everything himself.

"I plan to," Toru says honestly, "Except, Ren-san, Sora-san, Kohaku-san, Nori-san, and a few others have all told me I'm not allowed to do such a thing."

"They're correct," Tsuyoshi says. "You're the founder and the primary leader, even if you do hand everything off to me." He narrows his eyes at the Uchiha, "You've had this planned from the beginning, haven't you?"

"I'm a ninja, Tsuyoshi-san," Toru explains. "I can't be seen leading a civilian organisation because it will lead to the assumption that it can't be trusted. Moreover, the Uchiha reputation lingers, still, despite all my efforts to ensure the worst of it doesn't."

"We're not changing our name," Tsuyoshi warns. "The Uchiha Police Force is our name. This is a legacy of the Uchiha Clan even if it is not the Uchiha Clan's."

"Well put," Toru says with a tilt of his head. "Now, today you're just going to listen. If you have anything to say, speak to me first," he murmurs quietly just as he steps through the meeting room doorway.

"Councilman Uchiha," Koharu instantly starts with a cautionary tone, "Why do you bring someone who is not a member of the council?"

"Councilwoman Utatane," Toru says with a small smile. "Agawa-san is with me on behalf of the Uchiha Police Force."

"Councilman Uchiha, this is outrageous!" Kazuko Nakano, the Civilian Administration leader, exclaims. "You can't do this! No one can bring non-council members into a council meeting; to do otherwise is preposterous!"

"Councilwoman Nakano, there is no law that stops me," comes the calm response as Toru sits down, gesturing to Tsuyoshi to sit behind him. Tsuyoshi does so without a word, paying attention, Takahiro a shadow by his feet. The pair are doing well, and Toru is already proud of them. He thinks they will do well when they finally take on their leadership role.

"Councilman Uchiha, there is no evidence that this boy is not a member of the media! What role does he have, young as he is?" Kazuko continues. She leans forward, "And what right do you have to bring him here?"

Toru leans back slightly in his chair, lifting his chin and meeting Kazuko's eyes steadily. "He is older than me," he counters, and Kazuko blushes, realising her misstep, but Toru continues before she can apologise for her error. "Agawa-san is with me to learn about politics and how this council functions. So, Councilwoman Nakano, are you ready to stop challenging my authority ad power now, or would you like to continue?"

Kazuko lowers her head, acknowledging her loss. "My apologise Councilman Uchiha," her eyes meet Tsuyoshi and she smiles, _(like a cat smiles upon spotting its prey), _"and my apologies to you, Agawa-san, as well."

Tsuyoshi tilts in his head in acknowledgement, but doesn't respond as Toru starts speaking again, redirecting the council's attention to the council leader. Pad of paper in hand, Tsuyoshi jots notes down, power plays and ideas and his own thoughts and opinions. He might be young, but he knows information is vital.

_(He is a senior member of the Uchiha Police Force, and he is a resident in the Uchiha Clan Compound, information is important and is often more useful than physical strength.)_

* * *

"I have to deal with all that?" Tsuyoshi immediately asks when they're far from the council room. "Do I have to introduce any changes to the police through the council as well?"

"Yes, you have to deal with it. No, changes are introduced through the Civilian Administration, which Nakano-san is a representative and, technically, the leader of. Also, note that any alliances I have, are not the alliances you have. I have two seats on the council due to the police force and the Uchiha Clan. That said, the Uchiha Clan is pretty much your ally always due to the relationship between the police force and the Clan."

Tsuyoshi frowns in thought, "Does the fund to help prisoners from bad conditions get back onto their feet after the end of their sentence come under the police jurisdiction or the Uchiha jurisdiction?"

"That's an Uchiha thing," Toru explains. "Any funds created come under the Uchiha name and will probably move into the not-privately-owned investment as it grows. Now, you get to confirm to everyone about your position," Toru adds as the pair reach the doors to the Uchiha Clan Compound police headquarters.

Tsuyoshi smiles as he pushes open the doors, "You just want to get out of wo–"

"CONGRATULATIONS TSUYOSHI-SAN!" Comes the shout from the crowd of police officers in the room. Tsuyoshi is quickly pulled into the room, and from his position behind him, Toru smiles as he gazes fondly at the organisation. They've done well.

* * *

**And so, as what tends to happen in life, new problems arise and are solved. The expansion of the Uchiha Police Force to the rest of Konoha appears to go as smoothly as was estimated. Tsuyoshi Agawa rises into power by his own right, and Toru Uchiha does his best to remove himself from the Uchiha Police Force, as he had planned all along. The only question that remains is does Toru know what he's doing or has he made a grievous error he remains unaware of?**


	6. Forwards

**_Toru's Age: 14 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Time After Events Of Current Strength: Under A Year (10ish Months)_**

Haruto nudges his pack leader, using his muzzle to push against the human's leg. A hand bats his head away; a gesture of warning. Huffing, Haruto pushes harder against the leg. This is important. His leader needs to pay attention; there are pups who need help.

The wolfhound lets out a low, drawn-out whine when the ninja shuffles away from him. "What is it?" The human asks, finally putting down his sharp-pointy-danger-careful! down. Haruto wags his tail, but his pack leader is quickly focussing elsewhere – which isn't what Haruto wants at all! The sharp-pointy-danger-careful! is nearby, within taking reach. As pack leader starts talking to one of the small-not-leader-but-close humans, Haruto sneakily steps closer to the tree stump, and then takes another step, right up until he's next to it. Quickly, he grabs the rounded metal cold-nasty-not-hurtful part of the object, and sprints away from pack leader as they try to grab the sharp-pointy-danger-careful! from him.

Around the object in his mouth, Haruto barks. "Haruto!" Pack leader says sharply, and Haruto drops his head. He knows he's not meant to do what he's doing, but there's something his leader needs to know. Haruto's done the best he can, but it hasn't been enough. The pups need help and Haruto doesn't know what more he can do.

Pack leader gets up now, hurrying towards Haruto, the small-not-leader-but-close humans following behind him and being left behind as the taller human moves faster. Haruto thinks he's faster and more agile, and hopefully that will ensure pack leader doesn't catch him until he's gotten to where he needs to be.

Haruto barks once more, and then leaps forward, taking off in a sprint. He dodges pack leader's outstretched arm and around the two other humans, before squeezing between two trees. He pauses at the base of a bush, looks up to see the human above him in the branches, and darts sideways, leaping over a fallen log. The human follows him from above, easily keeping pace, and it is only Haruto's unpredictable path that enables him to keep the lead.

Finally, Haruto stops in front of a small den, dropping the sharp-pointy-danger-careful! without another thought. His pack leader lands next to him, a stern expression on his face. Haruto cowers, and whines, but slinks into the den.

The young puppies in the den instantly know that it's him, and the stronger one is mewling in distress at having been alone, slumped against his barely-breathing brother. Haruto whines and licks them both, and his pack leader crawls after him into the small den.

The stronger puppy bares its teeth, and Haruto growls back. "Easy," his pack leader murmurs. He waits until the puppy stops baring its teeth before picking it up gently, before grabbing the almost motionless pup as well. "Good boy, Haruto," Haruto is told, and he wags his tail, following his pack leader as they leave the den, two puppies in hand.

"Reminds me of another event," his human continues softly. "When I found you lot, except all four of you had been stronger than these two. I'm not entirely sure whether these two will survive Haruto."

Haruto wags his tail. He doesn't quite understand what his pack leader is telling him, but at least the pups are no longer in danger of dying. He's pretty sure his human will be able to see them healthy – like he did with Haruto and the rest of his pack.

It'll do some good, Haruto is pretty sure, for the pack to expand after the loss of one of their pack members.

* * *

"Got another two wolf-dogs for me?" Tsume asks with a laugh. She eyes the two pups. "Hana, get over here!" She yells into the backroom, resulting in a crash sound before a girl a few years older than Toru enters the room, three ninkens at her feet.

"What?" She snaps. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Don't speak to me in that tone," Tsume snaps back, "besides this is more important! You want to be a vet or what?"

Hana glares and stomps up to the examination table where the two puppies crowd together. "What do you want me to do?"

"Normal examination along with a ninken one," Tsume replies. "Tell me what you think."

Hana frowns and picks up the smaller pup. "This pup was most likely the runt of the litter," she says slowly. "That's why he's so weak. He's got fleas and likely worms, but the fact he's survived for so long without his mother is indicative of his strength. He's the one to watch for, but…" Her hands glow green as she frowns, concentrating on the jutsu, "He's perfectly healthy aside from his small size and general weakness, but that's likely due to malnourishment. He's not as weak as one would guess based off of how long he hasn't had his mother. You say your other dog brought you to them?"

Toru nods. "That dog might've been bringing these guys food." Hana pauses after running her hands down the chest of the small pup. She moves her hands so that her left hand is resting above the pup's heart and her other hand is above his head. "He seems to have an active chakra system?" She looks at Tsume, who smirks.

"That's right brat!" She says cheerfully, ruffling Hana's hair. "It's likely they both have active chakra systems, so there's the potential for these two to be ninken if you so desire. They're young enough that they can learn. I'd say they're half Hashirama wolf at the very least, possibly full-blooded – it's hard to say as they are currently. Now, Hana, what can you tell me about the other pup?"

Hana checks over the other pup, who snaps at her hands but doesn't do anything else. After running a medical jutsu over the pup, she sighs. "She's blind, isn't she?" Tsume nods. "She has cataracts and possibly some damage to the optic nerve? I could try to clear up the lenses in her eyes, but I don't think it would help. The damage to the optic nerve feels severe but it's already healed and it's likely she was born blind."

Tsume's own hand grows green as she runs her hands over the pup's face. "Your diagnosis is correct," she tells Hana, before turning to Toru. "We can try to clear the cataracts and heal the optical nerve damage, but with how young she is, it's possible her brain has rewired so she's now incapable of using her eyes. Do you want us to go ahead and try to heal her eyes?"

Toru shakes his head. "From the sounds of it, it's something she can live with. Plus, if she's got an active chakra system she can depend on other senses to cope."

"Very well. If that's all, we can organise the fee now?"

"Sure thing. Thanks," Toru tells Hana, before following Tsume cradling the pups to his chest.

* * *

When Sasuke comes home, he's surprised to see Toru on the couch with two puppies on his lap. Yet, at the same time, he isn't that surprised because this is _Toru_. Instead of pausing in the doorway like Naruto, Sasuke sighs and drops his bag on the other seat and plops himself down next to Toru. "Are we adopting more strays?" He asks, glancing at Naruto who catches the looks and glares back as he sits on the other side of Toru.

"Why do you have puppies?" Naruto asks, "Is this why you didn't come back after you ran off after Haruto?"

Even with Toru's partially dark skin, Sasuke can still see the blush that darkens his cheeks. "Did you forget?" He asks incredulously. Toru's eyes dart downward for a split second, almost as if to check on the puppies in his lap, except Sasuke knows him better. "You did!"

"I'm sorry," Toru says softly, and there's guilt in his voice – Sasuke didn't mean to incite that. He shares a worried look with Naruto who looks as panicked as he does.

"It's fine, Toru; don't worry!" Naruto says cheerfully. "You went for a good reason, yeah?"

"I forgot about you two," Toru replies, and it's not an answer. Sasuke hates it when these things happen – when something happens and Toru falls into solemnness, sadness. He isn't prone to melancholy, but it clings to him occasionally. Sasuke knows how it feels – to be having a good day when everything turns into shadows, and he knows Naruto is acquainted with the feeling as well.

"No," Sasuke says stern as Sakura when she's telling them something important and as serious as Iruka when there's something important going on. "You're not allowed to beat yourself up over this. You had to do something important."

"Neither of you two deserve to be deserted," Toru points out, and Sasuke grimaces because this is hitting something close to their hearts – all of their hearts. Naruto who makes friends in a day only to lose them when they speak to their parents. Sasuke who loved – _loves_ – Itachi but has yet to come to terms with the fact Itachi killed all their family on orders, _(and he hates because surely something could have been done)_. Toru who clings desperately to those he loves and yet seems to be waiting for them to leave him.

"You didn't desert us," Sasuke says.

"I did."

"Maybe," Naruto says slowly, like he does when he's thinking something through. Sasuke sends him a panicked glance, because he doesn't want to make Toru more guilty than the older Uchiha already feels. "But you didn't do it on purpose, and that's what matters here."

"That doesn't make it okay," comes the quiet response.

"It doesn't mean it's always okay," Naruto corrects, "this time, it's okay. We forgive you. We don't blame you and we're not mad or an'thing. Are we Sasuke?"

"We're not," Sasuke confirms. "Do you want to explain where you got these two from?"

Toru nods. "Well, I followed Haruto, and he led me to where he had been looking after these two I guess. I took them and then went to the Yamanaka vet where they gave them a check-up and all the necessary vaccinations. Congratulations we have two more dogs."

"At this rate, our home is going to be overrun by dogs before we even make genin," Sasuke says. Toru laughs, and Sasuke allows a smile to form on his face. "Why'd you bring these two back rather than taking them to the Uchiha Clan Compound?"

"That brings us to the good news of the day," Toru says. "They've both got active chakra systems, so they can actually be ninken if either of you so desire. It'll be a lot of hard work and training, though. However, we're not sure how well this one," he continues, tapping the light grey pup on its head, "will manage because she's blind."

Naruto frowns. "I don't think…" He hesitates, before looking up at Toru. "I'm gonna be focussing on what jutsus I can do and you said they were likely to be chakra inten- inti- intez- chakra something the other day."

"Watch your diction there," Toru murmurs. "And yes, you are likely to focus on chakra intensive jutsus, which may not work well with a ninken. They could help yes, but currently it wouldn't be in your favour. Especially if you're in a position where you act as the shield and take much of the damage."

Naruto pets the light grey pup's head, "Then no, I suppose. Will they still have a home to go to?"

"Yeah, I think they can live with us anyway. I want to train the blind one anyway. Although, they do need names, don't they?"

"Takuma," Sasuke says as he picks up the dark brown pup off of Toru's lap. "Do you think I can train him to be a ninken?"

"I do believe you can," Toru replies. "I think you'll both work well together."

"Takumi will still be able to beat both of your butts though," Naruto says as he picks up the other puppy. "Even when she's without a ninja!"

"Suppose we better figure out a new plan for training, shouldn't we?" Toru asks with a laugh, getting up to get paper. "C'mon kids!"

**Even with death, life continues on. With two puppies found, the Uchiha household grows once more, and this time a change is in store for the future ninja career of the youngest Uchiha. **


	7. Friends I

**Why is Kiba so hard to write. I didn't ask for this.**

* * *

**_Toru's Age: 14 years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 11 years _**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 years _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: 11 months _**

Kiba knows that people think his clan's weird, _(really, the others are all weird, and his clan are the normal ones)_. They have ninken, are more animal than human, don't quite seem all there. Despite all of this, Konoha just accept their clan as they always have – apparently, _(Kiba's seen his clans records of the time-before-Konoha and yeah, he's young, but he can already envision a scenario where the Inuzuka Clan are somewhat isolated due to their apparent strangeness; after all, Naruto is in his class)_.

He doesn't necessarily have to blend in with his classmates, but he doesn't quite act like himself either. The Inuzuka Clan are affectionate and tactile with it. For all that they seem loud, they aren't really – but it's not like they can communicate with outsiders the same way that they communicate with those within their clan. In the end, the body language and growls and whines – they aren't quite 'human' – aren't understood by outsiders, and so those of the Inuzuka Clan use their voice to make up for everything else, _(no one seems to understand this)._

The point is that Kiba generally tries to avoid checking on his classmates through scent alone, striving to use words because that's what they're used to and appreciate. Of course, he's also part of the Inuzuka Clan so sometimes his instincts and enhanced senses means he just notices things – which is why he notices when something changes.

Or, more precisely, Akamaru notices and tells him. It's during one of their breaks, and so Kiba – standing downwind of a group of his classmates – inhales, filtering the scent properly like he does back at home. There's the general smell of Konoha – earthen with a spice of chakra and the warmth of the forest, twisted and wrapped all together; the Ninja Academy – once again, chakra, but also paper and ink and sweat; and his classmates. The scents separate themselves and he easily puts Ino's unchanged scent to the side, _(he might not know her very well, but they had been in the same class for a few years)_, and muddles his way through Naruto and Sasuke's scents. The pair, due to living together, _(and Kiba only knows that because they started smelling like each other and that other third person), _smell fairly similar until you get to their personal scents. Regardless, Kiba can smell the different scent that Akamaru had found first.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke! Did you guys get ninken or something?" He asks before they – and their friends – split off like they tend to, _(and winces, suddenly remembering what he'd been told about manners and suffixes that his clan never really bothered with)_.

Sasuke narrows his eyes whilst Naruto leans forward. "How'd you figure it out?" Naruto asks, eyes wide.

Kiba grins, showing off his canines as he does so, and taps his nose. "Smelt it!" Akamaru barks at him, so he revises his point. "Well, Akamaru noticed something was different but _I_ figured it out!" Akamaru grumbles but subsides willingly enough.

"That's neat!" Naruto says, "I can't smell anything different!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and elbows Naruto, the gesture clearly familiar between the two. "The Inuzuka Clan have enhanced senses because they work with ninken," he explains, glancing at Kiba who shrugs in response.

"Not strictly true, but pretty much true," he agrees, which causes Naruto's face to scrunch in confusion, but clearly it isn't worth asking about. "So, ninken?" He prompts them.

Naruto beams, there's no other word for it. "Toru found two puppies with active chakra systems!" He says immediately, "And Sasuke's going to partner with one!"

Ssauke half-growls and it's nothing like Kiba's used to. Watching the pair bat at each other like littermates, Kiba considers it all. It wouldn't be right for him to offer help like he knows better, especially as he's Clan Heir and – technically – there are politics he needs to think about. But…

But Sasuke had a ninken and almost no clan and probably didn't quite understand the language that they communicated in. 'Cause although Sasuke and Naruto did own some dogs, including a wolf-mix apparently, they don't quite speak like Kiba and Akamaru can and Kiba's grown up with this kind of stuff.

That's okay, though. Kiba knows that they can learn. So he leans forward, body language shifting to open, Akamaru by his side, _(small, but he'll grow bigger – they both will)_. "We can't wait to meet them!" Kiba says, Akamaru barking excitedly next to him.

And some part of Sasuke's face relaxes. It's clear that the Uchiha understands what Kiba and Akamaru are offering. "Thank you," he mumbles quietly, and Kiba grins.

"Hey, hey, Kiba! Do you want to come sit with us?" Naruto says after spending a few seconds glancing between Sasuke and him. Akamaru yips at being left out, and so Naruto hurriedly adds, "Sorry Akamaru! You can join us too!"

Kiba's grin grows wider, if such a thing is possible. "Yes," he says, Akamaru jumping into his arms. "I'd love too!"

* * *

**And so, Kiba and Akamaru become friends with Naruto and Sasuke. And, as is the way of such things, all their friends as well.**


	8. Foxes

**_Toru's Age: 14 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 11 Years _**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 Years _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: 11ish Months_**

Naruto glances around, but no one's paying attention to him thankfully. Bending over, he scoops up the small fox cub. It whines, curling up around itself tighter, but it seems to weak to do anything else. Naruto hushes it, running a hand over it gently. Looking around once again, it seems no one had noticed he'd fallen behind—"Oi, Naruto!"—except for Sasuke.

"Coming!" Naruto calls and, keeping the fox close to his chest, hurries over to Sasuke. Voice low, he continues, "I found an abandoned fox cub. Help me smuggle it back home?"

Sasuke glances at Naruto's hand, where the pile of fluff rests—nothing moves aside from the rise and fall of its sides. "Yeah," he agrees. "It looks like it needs some help." Naruto beams, because if Sasuke is in then there's a high chance they can get all of their other friends to help out.

They gather their friends quietly, milling around at the back of the group and whispering. Over the heads of the other students, Iruka-sensei frowns at them but doesn't actually say anything. Which is good. Because Naruto isn't fantastic at lying to Iruka-sensei on the spot.

Of course, the problem is that people don't really like foxes nowadays, claiming that they're bad luck, _(and Naruto knows that isn't true just like he knows that sometimes people are mean for no reason—or not the right reason)_. Naruto doesn't think that people's misplaced reasoning doesn't mean that the fox cub should die. And his friends agree, _(and sometimes Naruto thinks he could fight the world with his friends by his side—and win too)_.

Somehow, they manage to get back into Konoha and back to the Academy without anyone noticing the fox, _(Naruto thinks that Iruka-sensei does notice but his teacher doesn't say anything so it must be alright)_.

When they reach the Academy, Toru's already waiting by the entrance for them, _(and it never fails to give Naruto a thrill when Toru's there, because Toru is always there whenever he's in Konoha and they have class during the day, because Toru cares and that's something magnificent)_.

"Hey Toru!" Naruto crows, Sasuke beside him.

"Hello, how was school today?" Toru asks, turning around and heading back towards their home.

"Good," Naruto says, Sasuke humming in agreement. "But, um," he trails off, sharing a look with Sasuke. He isn't quite sure how to explain.

Toru pauses, looking down at him. "What's that you've got there?"

"Well, yes," Naruto says, offering the small fox that he's kept to his chest for most of the afternoon. "It needs help."

Toru picks up the creature gently. "Poor thing," he murmurs quietly, _(and he knows that his influence and position has protected Naruto in recent times; but even he cannot do anything against the rumours that will arise from Naruto having a fox by his side)_. "Doesn't look too old, shall we take to a vet?"

"Yes!" Naruto says immediately. "If… if it's too young, we're gonna look after it. Right?"

_(But Toru is not a person who will be a starving animal back in the wild without help. So whatever rumours arise will be dealt with regardless.)_

"Yeah," Toru says. "I think that sounds like a good idea, don't you agree Sasuke?" Sasuke nods—and that's that.

* * *

**And so, the Uchiha-Uzumaki household gains another creature. In a few months, the fox will be released back into the wild, easily surviving. And, one day, they will revisit the place where they released the fox and it will lead its cubs out to the few humans it trusts.**


	9. Violations

**_Toru's Age: 14_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 12 _**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Over a year_**

"Hey Toru," Sora says, interrupting Souma, "is that one of your Uchiha police dogs?"

Toru follows her gaze and spots the dog bounding towards him. "Riku, here!" He shouts, and the dog stops before him, barking twice. "Return," Toru orders the dog, as he then whistles loudly, calling his dogs to him. "Do you guys want to come help out?" He asks his teammates as he turns down a side street. "Might be needed."

"Want to tell us what's going on?" Souma asks as they settle into a jog.

"Kohaku-san and her partner have an issue with a ninja breaking the law and don't want to immediately apprehend them without ninja backup," Toru replies. "Haruto, follow."

"You could tell all that from two barks?" Sora quizzes.

Toru chuckles, and turns the corner. "Not quite; Riku basically asked for backup, and there's very few people that Kohaku and her partner wouldn't be able to takedown without help, so the logical conclusion is that it's a ninja they're facing."

Leaving the side street behind, Toru leads his teammates to a bathhouse, where two policemen meet them. "Toru-san," Kohaku greets. "There's a ninja violating one of the bathhouse privacy laws," she quickly explains. "There's been a surge recently in violations of the law, coinciding with the newest release of a new volume of Icha Icha." Frowning, she shakes her head, "This hypersexualising of women hasn't gone away since the Clan War Era, no matter how much people believe otherwise."

"We'll take it from here," Toru says. "Could you gather the seniors tonight for a meeting about these violations and to discuss what we can do? Feel free to spread the word so people can add their own input through someone."

Kohaku nods alongside Sora. "We'll see you then," Sora adds before the pair, and their dogs, walk away.

Slipping around the front of the bathhouse towards the back, Toru quickly spies the ninja in question. With a nudge from Toru, Haruto lunges forward with a snarl, Aki and Teisatu a pace behind him. The ninja spins, weapons glinting in their hands. "Ninja-san," Toru calls, "you are under arrest for violating numerous private bathhouse laws. You are to be apprehended and taken to the nearest police station. If you do not come peacefully, we are able to take you down by force."

The ninja pushes their sunglasses further up their nose. "There are no such laws!" They proclaim. "Peeping is allowed!"

"Laws are being reinforced after the lax allowance of previous years, and you have violated them. If you do not come peacefully, we will take you down by force," Toru says. "Are you coming with us or must we take you down?"

The ninja turns their nose up, but finally admits, "I will come. Call off your ninkens."

It's a useful assumption, that his dogs are trained ninkens, even if most people know otherwise. With a whistle, Toru calls his dogs back, _(and maybe he can't use them on anything but the most basic mission, but they have come to be helpers within the Uchiha Clan Compound and on the shadowy streets where few dare to go)._ "Sora, Souma, do you mind?"

"We've got this," Sora says as she grabs the ninja's hands and tie them behind their back. "Don't we, Souma?"

"You go do whatever you need to do," Souma says in agreement. "We'll meet up later."

"Thanks," Toru says, turning around and heading into the bathhouse proper now. Upon reaching the reception, he asks for the manager. The receptionist narrows her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She demands. "This is a single-gender bathhouse and not your kind of gender!"

"There was an incident around the back of the bathhouse," Toru explains, _(and something in him lessens at the woman's immediate defence – it is good to see people willing to defend themselves and others, especially when civilians are more likely to act as bystanders and leave such things to ninjas, who are often more village and mission orientated than acting on something that isn't part of their mission)_. "In regards to the violation of bathhouse privacy. We arrested the person, but I wish to speak to the manager to see what we can do to stop this from happening again. Especially as it's rare that the policemen take down ninjas."

The woman snarls. "I bet you it was that glass wearing ninja! He always comes around and quickly runs away whenever anyone spots him! It's a disgrace! We know our rights and it's high time someone did something about it!" She nods her head, firmly. "You are doing well, ninja-san. The door on your left will lead you to a corridor where you'll find an office marked manager. Just tell her, that I sent you."

"Thank you," Toru says, before following the woman's orders. Knocking on the manager's door, he politely waits for an answer before entering. "Hello, I am Toru Uchiha, here on behalf of the Uchiha Police Force."

"I am Mio Nakano," the manager says, inclining her head in greeting. "Please have a seat, Uchiha-san. May I inquire as to what the police force has to do with my bathhouse?"

Taking a seat, Toru folds his hands in his lap and meets the elderly woman's gaze. Despite her age, Mio appears like she will take no nonsense and will do what she must, _(she looks strong, determined)_. "Are you aware of the recent increase in violation of privacy in bathhouses, predominantly in regards to women?" Mio nods, lips thinning. "We, as in the police, will try to curb this behaviour, but there may be occasions where someone slips beyond our scope. I was wondering if you would be amiable to me creating a perimeter of a kind, that will alert you in your office if anyone goes beyond the perimeter. I would also recommend having a second fence to act as a barrier to stop others from viewing the bathhouses. Naturally, I offer this service to all the bathhouses in Konoha. Do you think you could send this message out?"

Mio relaxes, and leans forward. "Uchiha-sama, I would be honoured if you could do this. It would greatly ease my mind."

"Little has been done about the violations of women's privacy and rights, it is time we put a stop to it," Toru says. "Not to mention the gross hypersexualising that goes on. I will put a stop to it, Nakano-san, I swear this to you."

"Good," Mio says, _(and if she looks a little more blood thirsty than a normal civilian, well, Toru isn't saying anything)_.

* * *

"Good to see you again!" Tsuyoshi calls out as Toru enters one of the meeting rooms.

"You as well," Toru replies with a smile, _(they had seen each other last night, in passing, but it had been some time since Toru had last stepped into the Uchiha Police Force station, and that was what Tsuyoshi really means)_. "I suppose everyone knows what this meeting is about?" After the chorus of agreement, he adds, "So, what are people thinking to resolve this issue? I'll add some basic privacy and ward barriers around the bathhouses that will alert the manager of the bathhouse in question and the police stations as well. But what more can we do?"

"It'd be great if we could get those Icha Icha books to stop being so popular," Ren calls out. "They really promote the violations and hypersexualising of women."

"Except, that's not doable," Tsuyoshi points out. "Especially since the Civilian Administration would never sign off on us being able to report those reading it."

"Could we campaign against it?" Nori asks. "Not even pointing out the flaws within the books themselves, but rather pinpointing how they are causing issues and people to break the laws."

"In doing that, could we also campaign and advertise the behaviour and remind everyone that it's a law they're breaking and that people have rights?" Kohaku asks. "It could be an effective method."

"We'd need funding for that kind of thing," Tsuyoshi replies. "And our funding is currently being funnelled into specific projects and improving our own stations and prisons and so forth."

"I'll put in some money," Toru says with a shrug. "Not Uchiha money, but my own money. I'm willing to help out since this is something that needs to chance. You could probably apply to the Civilian Administration for some additional funding as well. However, they're going to want a report on the results, undoubtably."

Waving his hand, Tsuyoshi grins. "That's doable, though. Alright, Takeshi-san, do you mind working on the advertising plans and campaign against violating our laws?"

"Sure thing, can I bring in some others?" Takeshi asks.

"Definitely – bring any who you want, as long as they're in it to help, obviously. That's your primary project for this month," Tsuyoshi agrees. "Can we tighten patrols around the bathhouses as well? Kohaku-san, can you work on that?"

"Consider it done," Kohaku says. "Toru-san, with the barrier things, are you also going to work on the Icha Icha angle?"

Toru nods. "I've got some contacts who might be able to help, and I'll reach out to some people from out of town to start putting a dip in the sales. I'll try to get it frozen."

_(No one needs to know that when Toru says he'll take care of it, he means using Kakumau and various Underground contacts to destroy the Icha Icha industry. Not to mention, his ninja and civilian contacts out of Konoha are likely to have their own thoughts on the books and probably lend their aid. And if some new writers get published along the way? Well, no one needs to know why they weren't writing previously.)_

* * *

**And so, Icha Icha suddenly falls out of favour with numerous bookstores across Konoha. Meanwhile, shipments are suddenly ruined and stolen, which is accompanied by a surge of disinterest by readers. Between the rise of new authors – writing romantic fiction and other novels – and the Uchiha Police Force's own campaigns regarding privacy in bathhouses, soon it becomes clear that 'peeping' is becoming rare and that people now receive privacy in bathhouses where such a thing should have been a common courtesy. **

* * *

_**Whilst Jiraiya provides comedic value in the Naruto universe, his actions - in real life - would never be accepted. Consider, for a second, that you are bathing when you learn someone has been stalking you and attempting to watch you. You would probably feel terrible, traumatised, perhaps. Someone reminded me to look beyond the comedic relief that Jiraiya provides and I found myself horrified by the actions of not only him, but various other characters and their perverted tendencies. It's not something that should be accepted, and I definitely wanted to get rid of it. So, here is the chapter that does that. **_

_**There won't be much more mention of this, but there are small details in Tideswept that will come back to this chapter, so there is that. I honestly don't have too much to say here, so feel free to comment if you have questions and all of that. Also, the new writers that Toru mentions are those who had no way of getting their ideas out in the world and he uses Kakumau to find them and his own money to provide them with help that gets them published. It was a lot of work, but it helped quite a few people (and if his information network expands, well, no one but him knows).**_


	10. Dreams

**TigrezzTail - It may have reflected the culture of a previous time, but that doesn't deny the fact it shouldn't be seen nowadays, because in that way it provides terrible messages to those watching/reading. And you're right, it was impressive that female characters were used for more than the honeypot missions. The brothels are major information locations and very few people are aware of this. However, just because Jiraiya has to deal with repercussions in Konoha, doesn't mean that he'll stop in other locations. But, yes, he'll probably keep writing books - just not the ones everyone's used to from the show. And in relation to Kakamau... Well...**

**kitsune29 - Thank you! **

**Lol, I don't know when I planned to update this, but here you go I guess**

* * *

**_Toru's Age: 14 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 12 Years_**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 Years_**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Over a year_**

"Today, I will let you off without any formal homework," Iruka says conclusively. He holds up his hand, stopping the celebrations in their tracks, "However, that does not mean you do not have homework. I want each and every one of you to consider what you wish to achieve as a Konoha ninja – what are your dreams? Your goals?" He pauses, eyes surveying his students.

"These are what will help form your foundation as a ninja, aiding you in deciding your specialisations and – if you wish to apprentice – where you wish your apprenticeship to be. All of you are dismissed; enjoy lunch." Even as the teacher attempts to dismiss his class with an important message, the students are too excited over the prospect of not having homework to really listen. "Don't forget to meditate on your career goals!"

Naruto is one of the first out of the door, words slurring together in his excitement as he excitedly yells in Sasuke's ear – although, the other boy isn't listening. Eyes focussing on the puppy jumping around his feet, almost tripping him out. Despite this, Naruto isn't discouraged and doesn't lose any of his enthusiasm, continuing to chatter away.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura calls out, "Wait up!" Naruto halts in the middle of the corridor, blocking it, but a tug on his sleeve, from Sasuke, has him stepping out of the way of everyone. He waves excitedly at Sakura. She joins up with the pair, a grin on her face. "Do you guys have any idea what your goals are?"

"I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto says, bouncing on his toes, excitement complete with wide hand gestures. "I'm gonna be the best Hokage!"

"Going to," Sasuke says, elbowing his friend, clearly paying attention even though it appears otherwise. His eyes rise to his friend, finally looking up from the puppy who now sits calmly at his feet – calmness only betrayed as a façade by his wagging tail. "Don't use 'gonna' – remember what Toru said."

Naruto sticks his tongue out in response. "What Toru doesn't know isn't going to hurt him," he says, but noticeably doesn't use the word 'gonna' again.

"I'm going to achieve the rank of Hokage," he tells Sakura once again, a beaming grin on his face. "What about you? What do you want to do – or be? What do you want to be? No, wait. Who! Who do you want to be?" He pauses in his words, face scrunching. "You're Sakura-chan, you know who you are. Wait," he turns to Sasuke, "goals?" He asks rather plaintively, shoulders nearing his ears as he becomes tense.

Sasuke huffs out a laugh, "Too excited," he says with a roll of his eyes. Naruto's reaction is immediate, he relaxes; it has a domino effect, and Sasuke's own shoulders loosen. "I think Sakura-chan understood what you were trying to say." Naruto turns his blue gaze to Sakura, who smiles at him and nods. An arm hooks around her neck, a blonde-haired girl attached to it, now standing next to Sakura. Ino knocks her head against Sakura's lightly, a friendly motion.

"Why don't we all go outside rather than clogging the hallways?" Ino asks, "We can discuss our future goals!" Naruto opens his mouth, preparing to yell something, "And yes, we know you're going to be Hokage, Naruto-kun." Regardless of Ino's words, her tone remains pleasant, teasing, and no one is offended.

Naruto laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go outside! C'mon!" He drops his eyes to Sasuke's feet. "Does Takuma have a goal?" The wolf-dog wags his tail, and Naruto grins back.

"Outside," Sasuke reminds the pair, nudging the ninken puppy with his foot. The puppy stands, and starts bouncing around Sasuke's feet once again. "Takuma's goal is to support me," he adds, quieter, a moment later. The puppy lets out a soft bark in agreement, not pausing in his movements. "I'm sure Akamaru has the same goal, right Kiba-kun?"

"Huh?" The other boy says, scratching his face, having come up behind the other four sometime. "Oh, yeah! Akamaru definitely wants to help me. Don't you boy?" The white puppy barks, dancing around Kiba's feet. With a feral grin directed at Sasuke, he adds, "We're gonna beat you while we're at it – you and Takuma." Takuma snarls and the two puppies fall into a play fight – outside the Academy now, seconds before the group reaches the cluster of trees that they tend to take refuge under during lunch and recess.

Sasuke smirks back, a touch of a smile on his face. "The pair of you can try," he says tauntingly, just before sitting down and opening his bento. Takuma sitting down beside him, snacking on a piece of chicken that Sasuke offers the puppy.

"We're not here to hear you fight over your egos," Ino says as she sits down on the ground. Crossing her legs and opening her own bento; Sakura sits down next to her. "We want to talk about our goals, right Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods.

"I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto sings, plopping down on the grass and leaning forward. "I'm going to be the best Hokage – better than any other Hokage!"

"Oh yeah, how you going to manage that?" Ino drawls in a teasing tone, just as Shikamaru sits down beside her – and Chōji beside him.

A fierce expression crosses Naruto's face, "Through creating alliances with numerous other ninja villages and improving trade in Konoha, boosting our economy and thus increasing our reputation and prowess as a village." The serious nature of his tone catch some of the other students off guard, but the rest roll with it easily.

"He's got it all planned out, remember?" Shikamaru chimes in, leaning back and resting his weight on his hands. "He tells us once a week. Minimum." Naruto laughs, rubbing the back of his head. Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Not that we mind."

"I want to be known for medical jutsus," Sakura says decisively. "Being able to use them against my opponents as well. So what if I seem weak and I'm from a civilian family and I have pink hair?" She continues, tugging on her pink hair. "I'm still strong."

"And you're going to be better than half the other ninjas out there," Ino adds, nudging Sakura with her elbow. "I want to become ANBU for a few years," she continues, "before becoming jōnin commander so I can help organise everything. Plus, this way I can aid Shika."

Shikamaru grins, eyes sharp but smile lazy. "Indeed," he says, not changing position but his lazy front – which they all know as a façade – is lost for a moment.

"What's your goal, Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asks softly, sitting down on the other side of Sasuke, Shino beside her. She opens her bento, eyes flickering over to the Nara as she does so.

"I'm going to eventually become the ninja administration leader," Shikamaru replies. "I want to be a diplomat and help with peace." His eyes glance to Naruto, "This way I can help our future leader – and when he is our leader rather than a candidate only."

Naruto – doesn't quite shift, but something changes. Sasuke is sure the other kids don't catch it, but they don't live with the other student. Sasuke does. It's probably the reason behind why he sees the way Naruto settles, calms slightly.

_(It makes him want to rage against whoever was responsible for Naruto's childhood, because Naruto's been living with him and Toru for something like years and he deserves to believe in himself. It shouldn't still make Naruto falter in disbelief that people believe in him, believe that he can be Hokage.)_

_(Sasuke has always been fire flaring, flickering brightly. Lightning blinding in the sky, swift and deadly. Sasuke burns, and he feels like he has always burned, because injustices should not lie in the past – forgotten and unnoticed. They should be dragged into the light, cauterised, noted for what it is – and then it should be ensured that it never happens again.)_

_(Sadness, uncertainty – none of it fits on Naruto's face, doesn't belong in Naruto's heart. Naruto is important to Sasuke, and Sasuke would fight anything in the way of Naruto's happiness, but how does one fight insecurity?)_

_(The answer is with kindness and laughter, with gentle praise and humour, it's with love and friendship.)_

Chōji's ever-present chip packet crinkles in his grip. The boy frowns softly at Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto-kun," he says after swallowing a mouthful of chips. "I don't think I can help you with your Hokage position. I'd don't think a lowly Ninja Academy instructor is going to be any help."

"You're not going to be a lowly instructor!" Ino says loudly, her voice rising above every other voice – all trying to add their own input in defence of Chōji's skill. Everyone falls silent in deference to Ino, except – perhaps ironically – it is not Ino who provides the ultimate reason why Chōji won't be a simple Ninja Academy instructor.

"Ino-chan, despite her over-eager defence of your skills, is correct," Shino says, tugging on one sleeve of his coat. "Why? Because Chōji is a Clan Head, and therefore his skills will enable him to be more than a simple Ninja Academy instructor. Similarly, being a teacher is not something to be viewed undesirably – consider Iruka-sensei. He is an instructor, but appears to be known by many ninjas within Konoha."

"Iruka-sensei is the greatest," Naruto adds with a quick nod of his head once Shino has fallen silent once more.

Shikamaru scrutinises Chōji, eyes narrowed and mouth flat. "Aim to become Headmaster of the Ninja Academy," he advises. "You have the disposition for it, as well as the political power. You can gain the power and reputation needed once we graduate – but you can do it."

Chōji smiles at his friends, ducking his head. "Thank you," he murmurs. He looks next to him, and asks, "What's your goal Shino-kun?"

Pushing up his glasses, Shino replies, "My goal is to become an assassin. Why? Because I think I would be good at it. I would also like to eventually become a jōnin-sensei. Why? I think such a position would be fulfilling."

"That's a good goal, Shino-kun," Hinata comments. "I want to work in the intelligence and psychoanalysis division to help ninjas after traumatic events," she says softly, eyes on the ground in front of her.

Ino grins and leans around Sakura and Sasuke to put her fist out – Hinata responds to the fist bump, an amused smile on her face as she does so. "You'd be great at it!" She says cheerfully.

Hinata blushes and adds, slightly louder, "I also want to become an infiltration specialist."

"You can do it, Hinata-chan!" Kiba says, giving the girl a thumbs up. "I'm going to be a jōnin and make it into ANBU. I'll leave the Clan Head position up to my sister."

"Are you going to try and be a career jōnin and-or ANBU?" Hinata asks; Kiba nods stroking Akamaru who sits in front of him.

"Guess we'll be working together for a bit, won't we?" Ino says.

Kiba laughs, "Us an' Akamaru. You'll be with me, won't you boy?" The white puppy barks, squirming, before jumping onto Kiba's lap, licking his face.

Takuma huffs, and stands on his hind legs, resting his front paws on Sasuke's chest. The puppy licks Sasuke's chin, before curling up on his lap and closing his eyes. Sasuke strokes the puppy's head gently, a soft look on his face. Naruto nudges the other boy, who looks up, a puzzled look on his face.

"What d'you want to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke frowns. He thinks of everything Toru has done, everything Itachi has done. He thinks of how nothing he can do will match up, will ever be viewed in equal reverence to what Toru and Itachi have managed. "I want to reach jōnin," he says. He knows very well that he doesn't want to be ANBU – he knows what such a position can do to people. He doesn't want to be some character, left in the background, unsubstantial and made up of shadows. He wants to be more and less at the same time, he supposes.

Naruto stares at Sasuke, and Sasuke blinks back. He's not sure what the other boy sees in him, what Naruto thinks of his goals. Being more, being less, Sasuke isn't sure any of it matters – he exists, and that should be enough, shouldn't it?

"I'd like to be advisor to the Hokage," Sasuke adds a second later.

"Of course you'd be the one with no grand plans," Shikamaru huffs. "Of course." Sasuke tilts his head, a question on his lips. "Predictability, by nature, is unpredictable, and for all that a person can be predicted, there is likely to be someone who goes against all expectations," Shikamaru quotes from somewhere. "In meeting all expectations so far," he explains, "someone will be unpredictable and defy such expectations."

"But maybe we're not being predictable at all," Sakura says. "We're a new generation; who's to say we aren't defying everyone's expectations? What data is there to base your expectations on? How do you predict people when they are prone to change?"

Shikamaru groans. "Predict them on their consistency to chance, base your expectations on their identity and likelihood of having changed since you last saw them. It's too troublesome to explain."

Hinata giggles, "It's been ages since you said that last," she points out, and then they're all laughing, smiling, having fun in the shade of a tree.

_(Growing up doesn't always mean growing old, doesn't always mean choosing the most 'adult' thing to do. Growing up sometimes means thinking of something you want to do, something you want to be, and choosing that to be your goal.)_

_(Growing up for Naruto is wanting recognition, wanting to be noticed, and deciding to be Hokage because of this. Naruto gained recognition and became noticed; he received love. He learnt more about what being Hokage meant, and nothing has changed. He wants to be Hokage, but he wants to improve life for those in Konoha – that's why he wants to be Hokage now.) _

_(Growing up for Sakura is deciding not to be content with what people expect of her. It's making her own expectations and challenging those around her to change with her. Growing up choosing not to be content with being average, with being viewed as lesser. Growing up is being who she wants to be and defying those around her who expect otherwise.)_

_(Growing up for Ino is being well-aware of the demands of being both a ninja and a Clan Head. She knows of the hardships she will face, the difficulties she will have to rail against. Despite this, Ino wants to be someone important, someone special. She doesn't want to fade into the background, isn't willing to accept such a future.)_

_(Growing up for Shikamaru is learning to hide his intelligence, is being content with being average. Except, all of a sudden, it isn't being content with being average. Growing up is wanting to be better, wanting to be more, wanting to succeed. Growing up becomes wanting to help his friends and wanting to stop the fighting – wanting to avoid losing more friends and people he knows.)_

_(Growing up for Chōji is knowing he will be Clan Head. It's knowing that he will specialise in taijutsu, and can reach the rank of jōnin. There are the normal dangers that accompany with being a ninja, but they don't faze him too much. In the end, growing up is wanting to help others, wanting to be a ninja and wanting to help. Growing up is deciding to be something that isn't dictated by what he knows, by what he's been told.)_

_(Growing up is something different for Shino. It's being wary of strangers and non-clan-members in fear of what they will say about his clan. It's being granted the freedom of his choice, and the safety of it too. It's being able to decide what he wants and knowing his clan will support him. Growing up is deciding to do what he is good at, and wanting to do it.)_

_(Growing up for Hinata is learning courage and bravery, in trusting her bones to stand up to the might of a blow. It's learning that adults can be wrong, systems corrupt. It's learning that age does not equate wisdom, and neither equate what is right. It's about deciding to help and wishing to do so. It's thinking that undermining whole systems is something impressive and can be needed. It's about wanting to be the good she sees in her father, not his faults.)_

_(Growing up for Kiba is being one-part-of-two. It's him and Akamaru, both as individuals and as partners and as one. They decide who they wish to be, what they wish to do. They want to be the best, but want the freedom that doesn't come with responsibility. They want to run wild alike their ancestors, but loyal to Konoha and the pack, able to run but run unchained. The only claim they wish to have is one they choose for themselves. Growing up is wanting to be the best and wanting to remain free.)_

_(Growing up for Sasuke is learning to trust in facts he discovers for himself, learning not to trust things at face value. It's deciding to listen to those around him, in reaching out to help a friend up. It's not being confident in his superiority, but in the skills he has. It's learning to open up and create friendships. Growing up is trying to find where to settle, whether he should aim high or whether he shouldn't aim at all because someone has done it before him.) _

**Growing up does not equate to growing old. Dreams do not necessarily equate to goals achieved, but they can have meaning, can be a motivating factor, an ambition driving a person forward. Dreams can change, and so can goals. They aren't set in stone, and neither is the future. In changing, in growing up, their own dreams may change. They allow for that, but they can use what their dreams are currently – changing dreams doesn't mean you lose your motivation after all. **


	11. Dinner

**_Toru's Age: 14_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 12 _**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Over a year _**

After struggling with undoing his lock with one hand, due to holding a bunch of papers to be graded in his other – and cursing himself for leaving his satchel at home that day, Iruka almost cheers when the door swings inward on silent hinges. Upon withholding himself from celebrating his achievement aloud, he considers the fact he may be spending too much time around children, if he wishes to engage in such juvenile actions. Although, considering his profession as a teacher, perhaps he's simply spending too much time with specific students outside of his classes, _(not that regrets it for a second, he hadn't realised how closed off he had become after Mizuki's betrayal; even those he calls family seemed distant, although maybe that had just been him)._

Entering his apartment and placing his students' work in a messy pile on the table, Iruka glances around with a frown. His apartment is dustier than he normally lets it get. When had been the last time he had dusted it? The previous weekend he had planned to dust, but instead had spent all weekend in a grading frenzy. And the weekend before that… he had been out with Toru and his kids most of Saturday and then been pulled into staying the night and helping with training on Sunday. He'd come home exhausted and had decided to dust the following weekend.

Hands on hips, Iruka decides to spend tonight grading so he can spend the weekend doing a deep clean of his apartment. A knock on his apartment door derails his plans. Turning around, he opens the door, narrowing his eyes to glare at whoever is disrupting his plans.

"Heard you've made a new friend," Genma says, leering at Iruka.

"Genma!" Iruka immediately squawks, arms flailing, falling back into the awkwardness of a teenager with no coordination – which is how he always feels around Genma. "We're just friends!"

"Sure," Genma replies, crooked smile on his lips, easy going as ever, and Iruka's immediately on edge. "Just like how Raidō and I are 'just' friends."

"It's not like that!" Iruka says, searching for an explanation. "He has kids!"

The senbon dips as Genma's smile grows wider. "He's perfect for you then, you've got your classes of kids and he has his. When are you bringing him home for dinner?"

Making a frustrated sound, Iruka slaps his hands on his blushing cheeks. "We're not like that," he says. "I don't think Toru is even interested in romance!"

There's a pause, and Iruka removes his hands to sneak a look at Genma. "Huh," the older shinobi says. "Toru Uchiha."

It's in this moment that Iruka realises that Genma never knocks on doors and instead barges through the window, always attempting to catch Iruka off guard, _(and always managing to succeed no matter what traps and tricks Iruka uses)._ "You don't come through the door. What are you here for?" He accuses.

Genma sighs, rolls his eyes. "Of course you think I'm up to something, brat," he says, speaking over Iruka's default and immediate response to the insult. "Heard from Izumo and Kotetsu that you've been leaving your house more often and even had a meal with them without them asking the other week. Thought I'd see if I could find out who I could thank for this."

Iruka's gaze drops to the ground. "I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I haven't been… close, recently."

Genma shrugs, giving Iruka another crooked grin. "You made a mistake and you were hurting," he says. "You're getting better now. So, do I get to meet Toru then? He can bring his two brats around if he wants."

"Naruto-kun would love to meet more people," Iruka agrees. "But Sasuke-kun will probably try to pick an argument with Izumo and Kotetsu if they say anything mildly offensive or teasing towards Toru or Naruto-kun… possibly me as well. Besides, I doubt Toru would bring them unless he knew all of you."

Genma's too good of a ninja to pause, but there's a vague hesitation, almost an intent of a pause, in his actions before he waves his hand. "Eh, I think he'd trust your judgement. But he'd want to make sure first, I can understand that after bringing up three brats of my own."

"And we greatly appreciated it," Iruka says slyly, grinning as a flush comes to life high on Genma's cheeks. "I'll ask him. Saturday night at yours, right?"

Genma nods, and pulls Iruka into a hug that the chūnin doesn't even see coming. "Good to have you back."

Iruka relaxes into the hug. "Thanks."

* * *

"You didn't have to bring anything," Iruka hisses as he leaps across an alleyway with Toru keeping pace beside him.

The younger boy gives Iruka a bewildered expression that he gets confused by. "Of course I did!" Toru counters. "I'm meeting your adopted family, Iruka. How could I do anything else?"

"I'm not adopted!"

"Maybe not," Toru says slowly. "But you speak about Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san like Naruto and Sasuke speak about each other – you're clearly all siblings. And you've been name-dropping Genma-san a lot recently and about how you should go see him because it's the least you can do."

"Do I mention anything about Raidō?" Iruka asks, even as a blush covers his face as he realises how often he talks about his family.

"You've mentioned that he's Genma-san's partner and not much more," Toru answers.

Scratching his nose, Iruka laughs as he flips himself through a window that leads to Genma's apartment. "Sorry about everyone in advance," he adds, seconds before they reach Genma's door. "They all think that you're my–"

"Iruka!" Someone shouts, cutting him off, and Iruka finds himself surrounded by Kotetsu and Izumo, both of which gang up on him. As someone tries to get him in a headlock, Iruka elbows them and starts defending himself.

"Uchiha-san, good to meet you," a voice says from the doorway, and Toru lifts his eyes to look up from the pile of limbs and bodies to meet someone else's gaze.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he replies. "And call me Toru, please."

"Genma then, Toru-san," the brown-eyed shinobi replies. "I'm glad Iruka decided to bring you."

Laughing, Toru gives Genma the box in his hands. "These are for you, as a thank you."

"You didn't have to," Genma answers, even as he opens the box to spy the desert inside. "But I'm sure everyone will thank you after dinner. Do come on in; ignore the boys."

Stepping around them, Toru enters the apartment, only to pause. He's not a sensor by any stretch, but he knows fūinjutsu, and it's easy to spy bits of wall with what could be decorations but also look like seals. He continues forward, cursing himself for stopping, "It's just like home," he says even as Genma gazes at him, something in his eyes that Toru can't put words to.

"Know seals, by any chance?" The older man asks, as if it is a simple conversation topic.

"A bit," Toru answers. "I'm better with some than others."

Genma hums. "Our seals were placed by an old friend," he explains. "Anyway, you came for dinner, not to discuss our own wards. Toru-san, this is Raidō, my partner."

The scared shinobi meets Toru's eyes and smiles warmly. "It's good to meet you," he says, and Toru can't help but smile back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Toru replies. "Iruka has spoken fondly of you," letting his gaze wander over Raidō and Genma, he adds, "both of you." Somewhere behind him, a door slams shut, but Toru keeps his gaze on those before him, watching as their eyes soften. Iruka stalks into the room, coming to stand beside Toru, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Break anything?" Genma asks with a crooked grin, and Iruka squawks.

"It was one time!"

"One time after you made chūnin, how many times before that?" Genma replies. "Now, are you going to let your guest sit or…?"

"We're your guests," Iruka retorts, even as he grabs a chair for Toru. "C'mon, Toru, sit down before the terrible twosome get he–"

"Oi! Who are you calling terrible?" Someone snarks as Toru sits down next to Iruka.

"Who do you think?" Iruka returns, irritation in his tone. "I bring a guest, who you've all been badgering me about, and then I have to deal with you two! Toru must think we're all crazy!"

"Toru-san, hmmm?"

"Toru Uchiha," he introduces himself as the pair sit opposite him. "Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san, I'm guessing?"

"Did lil' Iruka tell you all about us?" The spiky-haired chūnin asks with a leer. "I'm surprised this is the first time we're meeting Iruka's partner!"

Iruka groans loudly beside Toru, who shrugs as the dishes are laid out on the table. "I'm just Iruka's friend. Besides, I'm not interested in romance or sex, not that I even have time for it. I'm a Clan Head and I have to run the Uchiha Clan Compound whilst keeping Naruto and Sasuke focussed, as well as continuing regular missions."

Kotetsu and Izumo both exchange glances, worry clear on their faces and Toru laughs with Iruka. Genma smiles at them as he places the last dish – oden – on the table. "Dig in," he says, sitting down at the table. "And thank you for coming Toru-san."

Toru smiles back at Iruka's family, appreciating the atmosphere that is filled with love and kindness. "Thank you for having me."

* * *

**Iruka's family are well meaning, and Iruka does love them even when Kotetsu and Izumo get on his nerves, and so when he's asked to bring Toru to their next family meal, he does. It's an interesting occasion for all parties but it isn't bad. And if Toru leaves with leftovers in a box and an open invitation to come to dinner another time? Well, that's his business and no one else's.**


	12. Training

**_Toru's Age: 14 years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 12 years _**

**_Naruto's Age: 11 years _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Over a Year _**

Toru's half napping when someone barges into the ANBU room. Immediately, he jerks into full awareness, a weapon in hand and poised to attack, a snarl on his face. He relaxes upon seeing that it's Ibisu, who demasks himself.

Grumbling, Toru settles back, yawning. Their team had returned from a two-week long mission a day ago, and had debriefed already. Despite this, Eruku had decreed that they needed to train some more, _(which isn't wrong, because their mission had gone wrong in a myriad of ways and they'd been caught paying for it but still – Toru would prefer a longer wait)_.

"Sorry, Toru," Souma says, flinging himself onto the couch next to Toru, who half-heartedly elbows him, "but the newest edition of the Bingo Book for bounties came out."

Toru sighs and shifts, positioning himself so he's leaning against Souma who – obligingly – opens the book. "And what news comes with it?"

Souma manages to both wince and look proud. "You've officially gotten a bounty, congratulations. But also, you've officially gotten a bounty."

Toru grimaces, and takes the Bingo Book off of Souma and flicks through it until he comes to a rendition of his ANBU mask. The picture of his mask is fairly on point, but that's the only image – thankfully. "Fuck," Toru says staring down at it.

"At least it's only C-rank," Souma says somewhat helpfully, _(like their whole career isn't based on secrets and avoiding detection). _

"At least there's that," Toru agrees, "and they've only got me down as an assassin." He pauses and reads the two-sentence description again. "Bet you this is due to our last mission."

"Sucker bet," Souma says. "You've had witnesses previously but they've never actually – you know – remembered you. And the one time someone sees you and gets away, you're suddenly in the Bingo Book? Seems like the reason's pretty obvious."

"Should've followed them over the border," Toru grouses, standing up and stretching.

"You don't mean that," Souma replies as he hands Toru his ANBU mask and amour before pulling on his own.

Toru sighs as he does the same. "You're right, still…"

"Yeah," Souma says, agreeing with the unvoiced sentence just before he puts on his mask. While being placed in the Bingo Book meant that you're strong and considered a threat, it also means that someone's noticed you and that you're now in more danger when out in the field.

As Jakkaru checks over Ibisu's armour, their other teammates enter the room – already in ANBU uniform and ready for their training. Eruku is the one who spots the Bingo Book first. "You've seen your page, Jakkaru?" She asks.

From behind his mask, Jakkaru narrows his eyes yet nods anyway. Eruku claps her hands, probably grinning from beneath her mask. "Then you'll understand that today's training will be about improvement for you, since you've now got a small bounty on your head." Jakkaru let his body language convey his annoyance. However, he follows Eruku to one of the ANBU-only training grounds, his other teammates trailing after them.

The training ground is devoid of most plants, a mix of mainly bare rock and earth clearly made to resemble Tsuchi no Kuni. It's not a desolate plateau, but rather a cuesta that falls sharply into a tableland filled with a few scraggy plants and protruding stone – some which easily tower over a human.

Jakkaru narrows his eyes at Eruku, already having an idea of her training plans. "Jakkaru, it'll be you against all three of us. Your main objective is to avoid being 'captured' or 'killed' for an hour. Your secondary objective will be to retrieve a hidden scroll and kept it from falling into enemy hands – which are our hands, in this current scenario. And no, you cannot simply store the scroll away – you must keep it physically on your person and out of any of your seals."

He frowns, because those are some severe limitations and the odds are stacked heavily against him. That's the whole point of training though, even if he hasn't pushed himself fully in recent times – perhaps it's time to change that though, _(he's had his break, and now he needs to ensure he doesn't die due to it)_.

"Time?" He asks, already attempting to flicker through plans in his head, _(he can't use seals – for the most part as they let off pulses of chakra when first activated – and he's going to try and avoid using chakra to avoid detention, as his chakra sense is mediocre at best; thankfully, the rest of his team aren't sensors so he doesn't need to worry about that too much)_.

"You have a minute," Eruku says. Without bothering to reply, Jakkaru heads off, skating down – amidst a landslide of rocks and pebbles – the steep slow. After all, there's no point replying and just wasting the precious time he has.

He slips behind a craggy stone, pausing, and considers a plan. He can't use any seals that will create a ward preventing chakra use from being sensed – as only those outside of the warded area will be unaware of the chakra sense.

In the end, it would come down to whether he could avoid their senses without being caught at all. He places his hands in the dog hand seal and lets his chakra flow over his body in a skin-deep Transformation Technique rather than employing a full body henge. Then, with the henge remaining in place, Jakkaru carefully supresses his chakra, and considers what to do. Staying in his current place is a given, at least for a few minutes. His team will have expected him to move since his henge gave off a pulse of chakra pinpointing his position – and that is the exact reason why Jakkaru will remain in place, _(do the unexpected where the expected is to be unexpected)_.

After another thirty seconds, he moves, darting around the rock and keeping bent almost double to avoid standing out amongst the plant life. He's sneaking along a deep crack in the earth – big enough for one person to squeeze into, if that – when his teammates find him.

Leaping into the air, Jakkaru backflips, avoiding an attack from Ibisu, who's kick sends fragments of stone into the air. Behind his mask, Jakkaru bares his teeth, _(even as he laughs)_. Then, he's flaring his chakra and shattering a genjutsu, slipping around a chakra-laced punch from Kyatapirā.

Flicking through two hand seals, Jakkaru uses the Body Replacement Technique and lands away from the other three ninjas. After all, there's no point in trying to fight them – the aim is to avoid fighting more than anything else. Crouching in the shadow of a boulder, he considers what he can do.

Unless he wants a chakra surge to alert them to his position, he can't use any jutsus. Speed, one of his main attributes, is also pretty useless since it'd give away his position as moving quickly is one of the best ways to catch someone's attention. Cursing mentally, he shifts backward, closer to the rock, as he senses his teammates' chakra come closer. A shift of his weight has him tumbling backwards, the lack of solid stone behind his back making itself apparent. Curling his legs inward, Jakkaru rolls somersaults backward to avoid making any noise.

Beneath his mask, a smile appears on his face as he looks around. Now aware of it, he can sense the genjutsu hiding the opening. Rather than just being a hideaway, though, the hole turns into a tunnel steeply declining. And a series of tunnels all connected beneath the training ground is exactly what Jakkaru needs to avoid his teammates.

So, he turns and descends further into the darkness.

* * *

**Officially with a Bingo Book entry, Jakkaru's teammates try to increase his training and strengthen him. **


	13. Concussion

**_Toru's Age: 15 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 12 Years _**

**_Naruto's Age: 12 Years _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: One and a Half to Two Years Later _**

Jakkaru slips between two trees, searching agitatedly for the small ravine that's meant to be nearby. Just when he's about to give up and return to his teammates, he spots it. "Jakkaru!" Someone calls from behind him in warning, and Jakkaru hisses. He spins around, and in two leaps is beside his two teammates for this mission.

"The ravine is ahead," he tells them, "The river ends here. We're in the right place."

"Do we have the right ravine?" Kyatapirā counters, supporting Ibisu who groans at the raised voice. Kyatapirā's body tenses before relaxing once more. She shakes her head and heads towards where Jakkaru had said.

Jakkaru heads away from them, going southward towards Kawa no Kuni so that the missing-nins don't follow his teammates. He's quickly found, but he's making enough noise to summon an entire squad of Konoha-nin; he had been expecting the missing-nins to find him.

The leader of the missing-nins laughs as they stop on the edge of a cliff. It's another ravine, which is to be anticipated considering Bokusō no Kuni has an abundance of ravines interspersed by forests of small trees or maybe average sized trees; Konoha's trees are massive.

Jakkaru fixes a snarl to his lips behind his mask, and channels chakra to his legs, lurching forward. The leader yelps as he jerks backward, earning a cut along his collarbones rather than his throat as Jakkaru had hoped.

Neatly pirouetting, the Konoha ANBU pauses, katana in hand, and waits for the three missing-nins to attack. He isn't left waiting long, the three attack in union. Slipping around one blow, with a twist of his wrist, Jakkaru cuts off someone's hand before flipping backwards, landing in a crouch to slam his hands against the ground. "Water Release: Stormy Upheaval!" One of the missing-nins had been too close to the edge of the cliff, and Jakkaru's ninjutsu sends him screaming downwards. The other two hesitate, but Jakkaru isn't willing to wait for them. He steps back, twice, and leaps off the cliff.

Twisting, Jakkaru slams his feet against the cliff, pushing himself outward towards the centre of the ravine. Spinning in mid-air, Jakkaru manages to land to a rock protruding from the river into the sky. It's an awkward position, just below an overhang and pretty much standing sideways, anchored with only chakra. Still, he's able to sneak around to the other side and lower himself into the river.

The current is fast, but Jakkaru can swim, _(Uzushio ANBU are trained to be able to almost withstand Uzushio's whirlpools, these smaller rivers are nothing to him)_, and manages to swim to a point where he can climb up the cliff and return to his teammates.

Its a few minutes before he reaches them, having to enter a different ravine and force himself into the dark hole that the river falls down. A nanosecond later, he's jerked sideways by Kyatapirā. In the darkness, he can't make out much but he can tell Ibisu isn't around. Kyatapirā, with a loose grip around his wrist, tugs him sideways and into a small cavern. Kyatapirā leads Jakkaru until they come out into a clearly man-made area. There's a table in the middle with a few chairs, dusty cabinets, and a collection of old blankets in the corner; the only light enters is green and comes through a hole in the wall covered by leaves.

Ibisu is slumped over on the blankets, and Jakkaru is worried. He glances at Kyatapirā who shakes her head. "Any radios?" He asks.

"Nothing. This place has been abandoned for a while, but I'd say it's from the Second War rather than the first since we still have blankets," Kyatapirā replies. "One of us needs to go to Konoha or at least the border outpost for medical help. Ibisu isn't going anywhere with how he currently is."

"Yeah," Jakkaru responds before giving himself a mental shake. "I'll head off now."

"No," Kyatapirā counters. "I'll go."

"You've got chakra exhaustion!"

"You're the only one who can try to heal Ibisu if he gets worse," Kyatapirā says. She takes a chakra pill from her kit and breaks it in half before dry swallowing it. "I'll be fine," she replies, putting her mask back on with a grimace. "May silence haunt your footsteps."

"May the earth shudder beneath your feet," Jakkaru replies miserably as Kyatapirā leaves. He sighs. Kyatapirā is already dealing with chakra exhaustion, the extra half chakra pill puts her over her limit. He hopes she doesn't burn her chakra coils.

Jakkaru moves next to Ibisu, nudging the older man. "Ja'ru?" He slurs, visibly slipping between conscious and unconscious. "Where's 'Pirā?"

"Gone to get help," Jakkaru replies, a hint of anxiety in his voice. "You need to stay awake for us. Think you can do this?"

"I g't concussion?"

"Yeah," comes the low reply. "Bad one too."

"Be fine," Ibisu says. "No sleep though?"

"No sleep," Jakkaru confirms. "You might not wake up again, and I don't have the expertise needed for finicky head injuries."

"Tell me 'bout U'shio?"

"Sure," Jakkaru says with a worried smile. "Kyatapirā told you about how the islands were formed, but Uzushio's name? That came after, although the reasoning is pretty self-explanatory," Jakkaru begins.

"When the Uzushio founders laid down their seals, they warped the environment around them as a result, evident in the islands they pulled up from the sea. Once the islands were above sea level, the Uzushio founding clans started creating natural defences. They made mountain ranges, but the main defence they created were whirlpools, since the original whirlpools had disappeared when the islands were called up from the seabed. While the Uzumaki Clan started creating Uzushio, two other clans worked on the whirlpools, inscribing seals deep into the ocean sea floor and connecting them to ley lines. The whirlpools all connect by a bunch of lines, and each whirlpool can move along each line, and do so depending on the amount of energy they have at any given moment. This massive seal project became known as the whirlpool barrier system and the complexities were run by the ANBU barrier division, but initially the two clans who had created it ran it."

"Village of longevity?" Ibisu asks.

"The Uzumaki weren't immortal," Jakkaru begins, "Uzushio, in fact, didn't have any clan that had longer lives than normal. That name is a misnomer. A lot about Uzushio isn't – _wasn't_ – known by outsiders, so people assumed that Uzushio was mainly Uzumaki and so the Uzumaki had long lives. I'll start earlier though, because lives were quite different back in Uzushio's beginning, back around the Clan War Era.

"After the Clan War Era, life expectancy went up; it was only natural, after all, since there were fewer battles and wars being fought. The lift expectancy for ninjas, back then, was around the thirty-year-old mark, with retirement mandated at thirty-five. The retirement life expectancy was to about fifty or sixty. Civilians, outside of the hidden villages, had a life expectancy of forty, whilst civilians who lived in hidden villages had a life expectancy of seventy.

"The Senju Clan had once been known for their healing jutsus – most of which were developed by Tobirama Senju, as I'm sure you know. The Uzumaki and Senju alliance enabled the clans to swap medical knowledge for seal knowledge, which resulted in Uzushio having similar medical knowledge to Konoha as a result. The Senju Clan started dying out slowly over the years, causing much of their knowledge to be lost. The Uzumaki Clan were adverse to the future that may lie in front of them.

"So, the Uzumaki Clan shared their knowledge freely within Uzushio, especially with the Sasaki Clan, as they were known for their medical herbs. Their medical knowledge combined with the medical knowledge from other clans and with the Uzumaki sealing techniques enabled the Sasaki Clan to become experts in the medical industry and create numerous medical seals. The development of medical seals, and the ability to heal by drawing on natural energy from the ley lines beneath Uzushio, allowed more healing to occur as no one was limited by their own chakra pool

"Essentially, this medical system in Uzushio resulted in many ninjas being capable of healing themselves more than those from other villages. It meant there was a higher life expectancy of ninjas, leading to the name Village of Longevity. And, as I briefly mentioned earlier, this idea extended to the Uzumaki, who were assumed to be the leader of Uzushio and the ones to found the village itself, without any help."

"Were they?" Ibisu asks once Jakkaru has fallen quiet.

"Were they what?" Jakkaru asks as he pulls a blanket out from underneath him to drape over Ibisu who had started shivering.

Leaning against Jakkaru who acts as a furnace of warmth for Ibisu, he says, "Were the Uzumaki the leaders of Uzushio? What other clans were there?"

"I'll start with the clans," Jakkaru responds. "There were the Akimizu, the Uzumaki, the Takahashi, and the Mizushima Clans already there. Then there were six other clans to join Uzushio before there was an Uzukage or even a Daimyō.

"The Hayashi Clan were the fifth clan to join. Except, Uzushio had actually been contacted to wipe out the clan. A squadron – ten Uzushio-nin – left Uzushio on a mission to wipe out a clan that had been destroying villages and farms along a river, and instead they returned with the Hayashi Clan.

"See, the Hayashi Clan had a kekkei genkai that let them take in natural energy, natural chakra, and use it themselves. However, as a result, the clan members flew into uncontrollable rages and seemed almost animalistic, lacking any human intelligence. Nonetheless, during their mission, one of the Uzushio-nin – an Uzumaki I believed – was able to sense that their targets were taking in natural chakra, and becoming uncontrollable as a result. This led to the squadron hunting down the Hayashi Clan members and imprisoning them, before creating a seal on the fly and applying it to the Hayashi Clan members. This seal blocked natural energy out and enabled the Hayashi Clan members to make a barrier with their own chakra and keep it on their skin to stop taking in natural energy. In a similar manner, the Kaguya Clan joined Uzushio.

"Another squadron was meant to massacre the Kaguya Clan, but in trying to understand the clan and thus attack with the highest chances of winning, the squadron studied the clan. They were confused by what they saw, for the behaviour and emotions and psyche of the clan didn't seem to add up; almost like something was up with the clan. Once again, a seal was created, leading to the Kaguya Clan joining Uzushio."

"What'd b'n wrong wi' them?" Ibisu asks, seeming to pay more attention as Jakkaru does his utmost best to keep Ibisu awake and conscious _(and alive because he doesn't want to lose another teammate, another friend, he doesn't want to lose anyone ever again)_.

"The chemical nature of the Kaguya Clan members, caused by their clan chakra, led to the Kaguya Clan having savage and battle-hungry natures, whether or not they had the kekkei genkai of their clan.

"Five years after the end of the Clan War, the Kurosawa Clan landed on Uzushio after fleeing persecution in Mizu no Kuni. Since they weren't searching for a fight, they were allowed to join Uzushio, and their allies – the Sasaki Clan – came in the following year.

"Your clan, the Abe Clan, came afterwards," Jakkaru reveals, and Ibisu's head jerks up.

"Really?" He asks, sounding more awake. Heart beating in his chest, Jakkaru nods, forcing his exhilaration to fade, _(they're not out of the whirlpool just yet)_.

"Yeah, the Abe Clan came to Uzushio after a disagreement with the Daimyō of Kaminari no Kuni, which led to them behind hunted by many ninjas employed by the Daimyō. Your clan fled across the sea, three or four families in total, but were shipwrecked in Uzushio's whirlpools," pausing Jakkaru takes in Ibisu's obvious attention, and continues with a small smile, "but a nearby patrol saved them, since they realised that your clan hadn't been trying to attack Uzushio. After this, the Abe Clan joined Uzushio – six years had passed by the Clan War Era at this time… I think. I'm not totally sure."

"You're a history nut," Ibisu says in amusement.

Jakkaru shakes his head, "Just for Uzushio," he murmurs quietly. "Kyatapirā's Clan came after yours – the Asano Clan. They came from a land south of Uzu no Kuni. With the formation of Konoha due to the Uchiha and Senju alliance, the Asano Clan had fled away from Hi no Kuni as they were on terrible terms with both clans."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Jakkaru says after a moment of thinking. "I wasn't ever told. But the times back then, well, it could be a whole host of reasons. Nevertheless, despite this, the Asano Clan didn't come right after fleeing Hi no Kuni. Actually, they came after a squadron of Uzushio ninjas saved three Asano Clan children after they had been kidnapped, and returned them to the Asano Clan compound, which prompted the clan to join Uzushio."

"That's five clans, I think," Ibisu says as Jakkaru falls silent. "What about the sixth?"

"The Hagoromo Clan," Jakkaru begins, "joined Uzushio due to their alliance with the Asano Clan. They had been a group of wanderers primarily in Kawa no Kuni, but came across with the Asano Clan to join Uzushio. The civilians came over time, some creating farmland on the other islands, and others joining Uzushio when they had been saved or due to alliances with the clans that joined Uzushio. However, most of the civilians and the trade that came with them was because of the Daimyō of Uzu no Kuni."

"You haven't mentioned 'em yet," Ibisu says. "Or the Uzukage."

"Unlike Konoha, the the Daimyō was one of the last parts of Uzushio's history actually," Jakkaru explains. "Seven years after the founding of Uzushio, and once everything was starting to settle down, the clans became aware that they couldn't just exist on the money they had stored in their respective clans. The whole of Uzushio needed to have a sole economy. They needed civilians, and people to farm and produce agriculture – essentially, have people to do the things that the clans didn't do that often. However, some of the clans had brought trades with them, even though many were ninjas only.

"Now, the nearby Daimyō lived on land in the northeast of Uzu no Kuni – where the Mizushima and Akimizu Clans had once lived, actually. Nonetheless, what everyone learnt latter is that before the Uzushio ambassadors arrived, a battle had taken placed between clans of Kaminari no Kuni and pirates from Mizu no Kuni. The clans had ruined much of the land, uncaring of both it and the civilians' properties that had been destroyed in their battles. As a result, the Daimyō ended up having many civilians who no longer had houses or livestock or anything really.

"The Uzushio ambassadors turned up at this point in time, asking to be funded in return for offering a percentage of their income, in conjunction with lowered mission prices. After debating and arguing over terms, an agreement was finally settled between the two parties. The end result was that the Daimyō was able to take the largest island to the east of Uzushio, and the civilians could go on any island. This led to the Daimyō, Kazunari Kaboyashi, become Daimyō of Uzu no Kuni, and a trade industry and economy were established due to the civilians."

"The Uzukage?" Ibisu reminds Jakkaru. "You mentioned them."

"The Shodaime Uzukage was nominated a few months before Hayashi Clan joined," Jakkaru explains, "when the four clans decided there needed to be a single leader. Previously, the four Clan Heads had been attempted to converse and do all their work, whilst ordering which missions to go ahead and keep the village afloat.

"The Takahashi Clan refused to have any of their clan members take a leader position since they didn't found the village. The Akimizu and Mizushima Clans stepped aside since the village had been the Uzumaki Clan's idea. The end result was that Karen Uzumaki, the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan, was nominated to take the position of Uzukage. However, Karen refused to take the position, instead nominating her husband Taichi, who was the son of the woman who founded the idea of seals."

"Were all the U'kage's U'maki?" Ibisu asks, words starting to merge together once again.

"No, only two of the four were. There was Taichi Uzumaki, the Shodaime Uzukage, Akiko Akimizu, the Nidaime Uzukage, Ayumu Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage, and Toru Mizushima, the Yondaime Uzukage."

"'E got your 'ame?" Ibisu mutters, head dipping downwards. Jakkaru nudges Ibisu harshly.

"C'mon, with me," Jakkaru says, just as a pulse of chakra goes through his ANBU seal. He looks up, taking a hold of his katana next to him and readying his chakra for a fight. Kyatapirā enters, leaning against a Konoha-nin. Jakkaru heaves a sigh of relief.

"It's like a furnace in here," Kyatapirā mutters, looking at Ibisu, slumped against Jakkaru, who has five blankets on top of him.

"That'd be me," Jakkaru says, and two of the four Konoha-nin hurry forward. One goes towards Jakkaru who shakes his head, "Ibisu has a concussion, and he's getting worse," he says.

"You listen to me, ANBU-san, it's at least forty degrees in here, and you're the one giving off the heat, so I'm assuming you're putting yourself in chakra-induced fever and trying to fry your own system. You look like you're near chakra exhausted as well. Your teammate has told me you've been awake for at least forty hours as well. You will let me check you over right this instant," the medic-nin says, bustling forward.

Frowning, Jakkaru checks his own regulation of his temperature. "Oh," he says quietly. He's now aware of his low chakra, closing his eyes, he slips into a meditation and slowly brings his temperature down. If he drops his temperature too quickly, he'll go into shock and have actual problems to deal with.

"There you go," the medic-nin says some time later, and Jakkaru opens his eyes, feeling a chill settle into his system. It feels good; he hadn't been aware of how hot he had been, worrying over Ibisu instead.

They move over to Ibisu, helping the other medic-nin. Jakkaru slowly stands, sheathing his katana and getting a feel of his own body once more. He moves so he's next to Kyatapirā, the other two Konoha-nins on guard, and watches the medic-nins work on Ibisu.

After a bit, their hands stop glowing green, and Ibisu manages to stand by himself, barely swaying. "Bad concussion alright," the medic-nin that had healed Jakkaru states. "He's lucky though."

"He'll need a check-up, but the brain bleeding that was occurring has stopped and we got rid of it as well," the second medic-nin says.

Jakkaru turns to Ibisu who signs that he's fine, nodding, Jakkaru looks at Kyatapirā who shakes her head. Considering his own chakra and Kyatapirā's own condition, Jakkaru decides, "We'll come with you until we hit Hi no Kuni's borders, then we'll make our own way."

"ANBU-san, you just pulled yourself out of a fever that would have killed anyone else, one of your teammates has just had a bad concussion almost fully healed, and your other teammate has chakra exhaustion and overused chakra coils. None of you are going anywhere alone – your chakra exhausted teammate might have burnt their own chakra coils!" One of the medic-nins says.

Jakkaru goes to reply, but one of the Konoha-nins speaks instead, "Ueda-san, the ANBU team will do it anyway. They're not about to drop dead, and so they will finish their mission. Correct, ANBU-san?" Jakkaru nods at the Konoha-nin who has a senbon in his mouth. "You check them over at the outpost, again, but they have a time constraint."

With that said, the medic-nins and other Konoha-nins prepare themselves to leave, Kyatapirā climbs onto Jakkaru's back, Ibisu behind him, and the trio of ANBU set off towards Hi no Kuni, towards Konoha, towards home.

* * *

**Missions can go wrong, and quite frequently someone will end up injured. Chakra exhausted, Kyatapirā pushes herself to the edge and over it to get help in time. Meanwhile, Jakkaru pours his heart out to Ibisu, desperately hoping that it will be enough to keep Ibisu awake and alive. As long as he lives, Ibisu will not forget Uzushio and her history. **


	14. Retellings

**_Toru's Age: 15 Years_**

**_Sasuke's Age: 12 Years _**

**_Naruto's Age: 12 Years _**

**_Time After Events of Current Strength: Around two years later _**

Toru sighs, tipping his head back to gaze up at the sky. His head rises and falls in time with Sora's chest, probably due to the fact he's resting his head on her stomach. On Sora's other side lies Souma; their captain having left after their training session citing that there's paperwork that she needs to complete.

_(Sometimes Toru wonders if he should try harder to bring their entire team together, because he is closer with Souma and Sora than with Hanako. It's not that he doesn't trust her or anything like that; it's just that they're teammates and friends. With Souma and Sora it's something more. Something deeper. He can't quite describe it but he knows he would willingly spend the rest of his life with them.)_

_(It's love, of course.)_

"Alright there?" Souma asks, running a hand through Toru's hair after untying it.

"Sleepy," Toru admits, "The sun's warmth is making me sleepy."

_(Here is what people will never know: Toru once expected the sea breeze and salty water when the sun shined down; he fell asleep on the sand of Uzushio's shores and loved every moment of it. Here is what people will never know: Toru learnt to get used to Konoha's warmth and the rustling of leaves. Here is what he will never say: Toru is not sure which he prefers now.)_

"Same," Sora says, before tugging on a lock of red-brown hair. "Tell us a story, will you?"

"Why do _I_ have to tell the story?" Toru asks, even as he sits up and shifts so that he's lying on his stomach and facing his teammates. Nevertheless, he doesn't really give the others a chance to respond, instead considering stories he could tell, _(and, of course, his mind settles on Uzushio—because Uzushio is always on his mind)_.

"Yoshi Uzumaki is fifteen when three clans come together for the first time. They're fifteen when their life as a wanderer comes to an end, as they heed the call of their Clan Head, Karen Uzumaki. They can do naught but watch as islands rise, as the world shudders beneath the combined might of these three clans. Uzu no Kuni is formed and Uzushio is less of an idea and more of a concept being built.

"Soon enough, they're sixteen and there are four clans now. They're sixteen to the sound of a hungry stomach, to the restless spirit that resides within them, to the parched throat that comes from little water, to the restless spirit that resides within them. They're sixteen and hating the fact that their clan has been forced to settle, to stop their wandering ways.

"They hate the fact that there's little farm land because there are no civilians who know how to farm. They hate that they cannot run free as they once had and that they can rarely leave the village alone—and they can only ever go to the mainland if it's for a mission. They hate that Uzushio is built by the sea, for their rivers are filled with salt water and to get fresh water, people have to go down to the nearest fresh water stream a day away and bring back enough water for the whole village. They hate it all, but—most of all—they hate that they always get stuck on water duty.

"They're sixteen when they decide to change things. They know chakra can pull water from the atmosphere and they try to create a seal that does the same. They try and they fail. They fail so, so many times—but they succeed, eventually. They're sixteen and a legend is already being created. They revolutionised the sealing industry. They're sixteen and their village applauds them, grants them fame and love. They're sixteen and they solve one of the major issues within their society—they give fresh water to a place they hate. It doesn't change the fact that they dislike Uzushio, but it makes things better, slightly.

"They're nineteen when they form a new seal, one specific to Uzushio. It allows salt water to be converted to fresh water, allowing the salt water to be filtered. They change the world around them and, once again, they're applauded for their ability. They can now taste freedom on their tongue, can cut their teeth on chakra that rises and grows and calls their own. Their feelings towards Uzushio remains the same. They don't really hate it anymore, but their dislike is still there and they don't think that will ever change.

"They're twenty and now they use their seals and their water ninjutsu. They call litres of water to them, flooding everywhere, forming tsunamis on land to decimate their enemies. They stand strong and tall and proud and they dare the world to fight them. They send tonnes of water rushing at their enemies and listens to the call of the ocean; it's hungry echoing call in the back of their mind. They're called Wani and they like it. They give everything they are and now they recognise that they like Uzushio. Uzushio has formed them. It has given them this.

"They become involved in the war efforts, because of course they do. They're given a wide berth by their fellow ninjas but only because they require the effort. They're backed up and they fight—fight with everything they have. They call down gallons of water, allowing it to crush those around them. They shape the water, creating lakes and tsunamis. They wreak havoc and, throughout it all, they live. They fight and, here's the main thing, they survive.

"They come out of the water, battered and hurting, but alive. They come back to Uzushio with a homesickness they never knew they had, because they hadn't really thought that they could love Uzushio. Now, though, they know they love Uzushio, would fight for Uzushio if it was ever needed. This is what Uzushio is to them and they love it.

"They go out on mission after mission, water answering their beck and call. They wreak havoc and create new lakes and rivers, calling water down from the heavens. They are far from their fifteen-year-old self that knew little of life and hated Uzushio due to restrictions placed on them to keep them safe and alive. They're far from their sixteen-year-old self changing the seal industry and helping their village, despite believing that they hated it. They're far from nineteen and struggling to keep going and doing something. They're far from twenty and recognised as a water ninjutsu specialist who could call water to them even in a desert. And that is the story of Yoshi Uzumaki, creator of two important water seals; master of water ninjutsu and known by the moniker of Wani."

"What happened to them?" Souma asks.

Toru pauses and considers the answer, _(there is a reason he did not tell them the ending, because in their world there are few happy endings)_. "They go out on a mission and never returned, assumed dead," he says at last. "They are mourned and they are remembered. And life goes on."

The other two are silent at that and Toru lets them be, caught in his own circling thoughts. Because life goes on, that much is certain—but how do you go on sometimes? Even surrounded by friends and family, Toru is still somehow alone. And maybe he's broken or maybe he's just different but… how do you deal with things when you have no one to turn to?

Uzushio fell. And Toru lives. And the world is not nice or kind or gentle. And Toru can't tell anyone or turn to anyone. And Uzushio fell.

_(He will tell Uzushio's stories and show Uzushio's skills, but Uzushiogakure fell and no matter what he does, he is always reminded of that fact. Uzushio fell.)_

* * *

**Uzushio is remembered through stories for the most part. Some stories, however, can't be shared.**


	15. Elapsed

A lot of people ask Koharu about her proudest accomplishment – _proudest accomplishment._ They say it like the Ninja Academy is her proudest accomplishment, like it is the only thing she has ever accomplished, the only thing she can be proud of, _(she is a kunoichi and she fought on the frontlines, fought beside her comrades, beside Tobirama-sensei, beside her teammates, beside their Sandaime, went on missions caught behind a mask with a name that was hers but never only hers; how can they think that the Ninja Academy is her only achievement?)_. And she will smile, and say that she is proud of it, proud of the teachers, proud of the students, and the Ninja Academy is hers and theirs and everyone's because it is Konoha's.

A lot of people ask Koharu what it was like on a team with the Sandaime and what the Nidaime was like. They do not ask what the war was like. They do not ask about Homura and Danzō and all those others who have died, whether after the war or during it, but always in her memories. They do not ask about Torifu or Kagami, _(neither had been part of Team Tobirama but their teams had been so close that it had often felt like it)_, or her. They ask about the Sandaime. They ask about the Nidaime.

_(She fought in that war too. She was dangerous and deadly and she was a kunoichi. She refused to be delegated to a side note, someone forgotten. She refused to let herself be dropped into a support role. She fought for that position. But they will not remember that. They will not remember her. She will be forgotten by history because she does not have a legend to her name. Like so many others, she will go as if she left no mark on the world.)_

A few people will ask Koharu about chakra control, about being a kunoichi, _(and, on occasion, on how she could give up being a kunoichi)_. Koharu has a few answers. She tells them that she is a ninja, and that kunoichi and shinobi are not that different. She tells them that chakra control was not her forte and she had to work for it like so many others. She will tell them that you shouldn't ever give up on being who you are, but she had forgotten. She remembers now.

Once someone had asked how she got children to learn, and she had told them that children wanted to learn as long as the information was interesting and they could learn that way.

Someone once asked if she had known her last mission would be her last mission. She would laugh and say that Konoha's ninjas never truly retire, _(and she was ANBU and she knows poison and she will never stop giving for Konoha)_.

No one will ask her whether she wanted to be a kunoichi, _(although she always wanted to be one because she wanted the power to protect herself and others)_. No one will ask her about her career in ANBU, _(it is a secret and it will always be a secret)_. No one will ask her about what she hopes future ninjas will be like, _(better than the previous generation)_. No one will ask her what she thinks being a kunoichi means, _(proving to yourself that you are equal to those around you and that you are a ninja just like them)_.

If one bothers to ask Koharu what her proudest accomplishment is, without simply assuming that it is the overhaul of the Ninja Academy, Koharu would tell them it was surviving. If one is to ask Koharu what she regrets the most she would also tell them that it was surviving.

_(The thing is that in surviving, Koharu has managed to accomplish many things and she is proud of her position as Headmistress of the Ninja Academy. But in surviving, Koharu has lost many friends and lost her way and made many mistakes that could've been otherwise avoided.)_

Still, despite everything – or maybe because of it – Koharu is proud of who she is now, _(a kunoichi)_. She thinks that others she has known would be proud of her as well, _(Tobirama-sensei, do you see who she has become?)_. After all, she's rediscovered herself, remade herself, _(give yourself a spine of steel but give your ribs strength as well – there is more to you than a spine)_. She has found something to enjoy, to love, and she has found herself capable of actually making an impact, _(there is nothing left of her heart for bitterness, not when she can fill her time with everything else)_.

Perhaps, if one asks Koharu about what she loves the most, they might find an answer similar to what they expected. Because such things, Koharu finds, are simple. She loves Konoha in her entirety, _(in the muscles that have fought for Konoha, in the bones that have shattered for Konoha, in the skin that has been scarred for Konoha)_. Providing – and deciding – how best to provide pathways for Konoha's future – she loves it. She loves watching students come in and out of the Ninja Academy's doors and windows and enjoys being there. She loves watching children turn into children who believe in themselves, who want to protect others.

_(She hates it when others come home with a name and Konoha's Ninja Corps loses someone from their number. She hates it and so she will do better. She will increase their chances of surviving.) _

_(She is a kunoichi and so she will mourn. She is a kunoichi and so she will get to her feet, lift her chin, and continue. She is a Konoha kunoichi and so she will never stop fighting.)_

* * *

Iruka loves teaching. It is not his first love or his biggest love, but he loves it regardless. He loves watching children learn, loves giving them hope and reminding them that they are important. He teaches them how to survive, yes, but he also teaches them why they should survive.

Before the Academy changed, he watched children come and go and tried his best, but felt hopeless, _(each name that comes back and is etched in the memorial stone feels like a personal blow against him)_. He had felt ill-equipped to help, unable to do anything but repeat the same dry information over and over. Every complaint he made was ignored, every word against the system was hidden away.

Now, though, now he watches as children come into his class and leave. They understand and they enjoy learning, _(and it's so, so different to the education he experienced – and he is thankful for that)._

Once, the kids complained about homework and tests and majority of the clan kids didn't really care – because they were learning from their clans rather than the Academy. Now, well, a lot has changed and the kids still complain about homework and tests. But now everyone cares and they're motivated to learn. They pick what they want to learn about and they enjoy themselves.

Iruka is a ninja, perhaps he's a chūnin, but he still has power to him. He's still a formidable fighter. He's a shinobi, and so sometimes he lives for the fight, to test his skills against someone else's skills and hands himself entirely over to his instincts to see what happens.

_(This is what he will never say – Konoha has etched itself into my bones, Konoha has shattered my bones. He will never say these things because they are not true. He is the one who has etched Konoha into his bones, made a home for the village to nestle in and filled it with love. He is the one who has shattered his bones – in the name of Konoha, perhaps, but it had been his choice. That matters. The fact that Iruka choose to have his bones shattered for Konoha matters.) _

People tend to ask Iruka about why he chooses to teach, because it is often hard work and unrewarding and children are fickle creatures. Iruka will always tell them he loves teaching, _(and he will not say that he loves the kindness of children, their sympathy, the way the world hasn't shaped them into ninjas just yet)_, and that it is one of the best things he can do – since he isn't a jōnin.

Iruka loves Konoha, _(it is his biggest love)_. He is the kind of person who will stop in the streets to help out civilians, who will offer advice or help to anyone who needs it.

Here's the thing that most people don't notice – the ninja life makes people hard, _(they have to be hard to survive; it is the only way they can survive, there is no other option)_. They go out on missions and put their life in the line and will kill for Konoha if they are asked to. And such things take a toll. Iruka would not say he often sees ninjas helping whenever they can, but he sees some do it. He sees how easy it is to simple lean back and watch, because already so much of you has been spent.

And if Iruka can instil the importance of kindness, of altruism; if he can inspire them to love Konoha; if Iruka can remind them to always keep their teammates in line- Well, then he's just doing his job as a teacher.

_(He's just reminding them of the good things in life.)_

* * *

No one asks Sakura why she wants to be a ninja. She lives in Konoha, and so it's generally assumed she wants to be a ninja to protect Konoha, to have the power at her fingertips to defend her home and family and friends. They wouldn't be wrong to assume such things, but that doesn't necessarily make such thoughts entirely correct.

After all, many civilians love Konoha, but that does not mean they turn to being a ninja as a means to protect it. Unlike many of the others, she isn't from a ninja family, _(well, there had been a few ninjas but none in recent generations)_.

Sakura hadn't been prompted to take this path by her family. They had not chosen this for her, _(and – at her most resentful – if she thinks that they do not want this path for her either; well, that's for her and her alone to know)_.

Nevertheless, something did motivate Sakura to place her on the path to becoming a ninja, _(the drive has always been there – but the courage to talk to her parents, to discuss and debate it with them, that came from somewhere else)_.

_(One day, someone will ask Sakura what inspired her to be a ninja, and she will laugh and smile and say Konoha. She will not be lying.) _

Here's the thing that you should remember – Sakura learns information and combines it with other information, integrating and assimilating it all. She can say Konoha, cite it as her reason, and it will be a hundred different things tied up beneath a single name that acts as an umbrella term.

Safety, to Sakura as a young child, meant Konoha's strong walls and the ninjas that would give their life so she could live. It means being able to see someone in a Konoha hitai-ate and feeling protected.

_(As she grows older, her understanding and definition of the word will change, but the seed from which it grows – that will remain the same.)_

Konoha means love and laughter and light. It means a village protected by trees and hidden by greenery. It means people who will smile at her and talk to her and care for her.

_(There will be shadows and darkness but Sakura will never notice them as a child.)_

Most of all, though, Sakura remembers a hundred different incidents of the same variety. She will remember a helping a civilian to the hospital, healing someone's cut, snatching a wandering child out of the way of a wagon, soothing a crying toddler and finding their parents. She will remember so many things and they will all be the same.

And these are the things that make her strive to be a ninja. Because once upon a time, she was a crying child with bloodied knees and scared, not knowing where her parents are. Because once upon a time, she was picked up and embraced and hushed and someone took her to her parents. Because once upon a time, Sakura needed help and someone gave it.

Sakura will protect Konoha for these reasons and for many more reasons.

_(And maybe she wants to prove herself to be more than a pink-haired daughter of civilians, to prove that she is just as capable and just as dangerous as everyone else. And maybe she wants to keep her teammates and friends alive. In the end, all she wants to do is protect Konoha – whatever Konoha is to her.)_

* * *

From a young age, Ino has known she will be a ninja. After all, she's in line to inherit the Clan Head position. There had never been a question of whether or not Ino was going to attend the Ninja Academy, _(she has always known, though, that if she didn't want to be a ninja her parents wouldn't force her – but this is something she has always wanted to do)_. The day before she started attending, she had been told by her father that her scores in the Academy didn't matter as long as she tried her best at learning what the Yamanaka Clan taught her.

And so Ino laughs and smiles her way through her first years at the Academy. She cultivates a following and creates her own information network, _(and she will care for these people, abstractly, but she won't love them and they will not love her; they are all using each other, after all)_. She grows up beside Chōji, _(who could be great and won't try and she hates that as much as she loves his kindness),_ and Shikamaru, _(who is so smart but fails to use it, fails to do anything that takes energy, and she hates that because it will be his death she's sure)_. She grows up knowing that she will form the next major Akimichi-Nara-Yamanaka, _(and she grows up knowing that people will expect her to follow in her father's footsteps)_.

Ino takes note of those in her year. She's not Shikamaru, whip-smart without working. She has to work for it. So she watches, and she thinks, and she learns. It's easy to put together that all the clan kids will graduate together. She thinks that Naruto Uzumaki will graduate with them too – because despite failing all the time, he somehow manages to get to the next year, _(and he speaks of their Hokage with a familiarity that makes no sense and so she thinks he is someone to watch)_. That makes eight of them who are sure to graduate, but they're likely to be in teams – so there's some ninth person, and Ino needs to find them.

And she does, find them that is. She finds Sakura crying, covering her eyes, fallen on the ground, three kids standing in front of her, laughing, taunting, _bullying_. Ino is the child of an intelligence officer and she could ruin them. But what many people forget is that Ino is her mother's child as well.

_(Natsuki Yamanaka – once Natsuki Sarutobi – is a legend in her own right. She may be a civilian now, but people forget who she had been before she'd retired, forgot why she retired.)_

With the fury of a child training to be a ninja, Ino gets into a fight with the three bullies and manages to chase them off. She turns to Sakura, extends her hand, and smiles, _(and she does not say I will make you a ninja, I will make sure you graduate; she says I think they're wrong)_.

It doesn't take long for Sakura to worm her way into Ino's heart, to make Ino see her and think that this child of civilians will be the other ninja to graduate with them.

_(And Ino sees this because Ino sees Sakura wanting to be more, wanting to be better, and that strive – that is something Ino understands very well.)_

When the Academy changes, Ino finds herself surprised and unsure what to do. Her father smiles and tells her to do her best now and that the Academy matters now. Her mother braids her hair and tells her daughter that she is a kunoichi, _(and that explains enough, Ino knows)_.

_(And now Ino finds herself capable of doing more, of being more. She's no longer a carbon copy of her father, but her own person who can make decisions and be an individual. And that, more than most other things, has the most impact.)_

Perhaps, as a child, Ino wanted to be like her father, to take work in intelligence. But then Ino met Sakura and so many others and found herself wanting to be a kunoichi, wanting to be like her mother.

That is why Ino wants to be in ANBU, wants to be Jōnin Commander. It is because of her mother, strong and powerful and steady. It is because of Sakura, smart and dangerous and awesome. It is because of her friends, because they believe in her and trust in her. It is because Ino wants to be a ninja.

_(And Natsuki will be proud of her daughter for her resolve. Resolve, she knows, is something that gets people to where they need to be. It's how her ANBU team managed to rescue twenty Konoha-nins taken by enemy forces in the war. It's how her ANBU team managed to deal a massive blow to Iwagakure's supplies that led to Iwagakure using the Kannabi Bridge as a main supply route. It's how she spent a decade in the ANBU Corps. It's how she healed and survived an accidental cut to her femoral artery in labour. It's how she survived being told she could no longer be a ninja with her chakra systems ruined after healing herself in labour.) _

* * *

From the beginning, Kiba knew he wouldn't do well at the Academy. Too much of it is spent sitting at a desk and Kiba is not made for that life. He averages around the worst of his classmates in academics. His only saving grace is the physical component of the Academy.

He has too much energy to stay sitting around doing nothing. His clan were once hunters – this has not translated too well for village life, but his clan makes do. They just don't expect high marks in the Academy, _(after all, the Academy doesn't actually help with anything)_.

But then, it all changes, and he's told that it'll be better now. And it is better, because he no longer feels trapped and jittery in his skin. The teachers within the Academy might not understand why he acts the way he does, but his needs are met now – and no longer cooped up, he focusses better in all his classes, even those involving academic work.

And then it gets even better, because he finds people who aren't just playmates and actually understand that Akamaru is a ninken and treat him that way. However, they only ever interact at the Academy and Kiba dislikes that, somewhat. Because he doesn't see them just as his friends because it's convenient. He can't simply meet up with them for training either because- because that's something that can easily be brushed off since it's _training_.

One day, he's explaining all of this to Akamaru as they walk down one of Konoha's many streets, _(and of course Akamaru doesn't know – they're best friends and brothers and ninken-and-partner but they aren't the same person and can't read each other's mind)_, when the ninken tells him to stop acting like a rabbit, _(which is rather rude but Akamaru does later apologise for it)_, and to just pick a place to eat.

_(After all, what better way to bond than over a meal? Mealtimes, at their core, are about bonding and talking and family and friends.) _

Kiba, grumbling, turns his nose to the wind and does as Akamaru advises. Then, he follows a scent down three other streets, cutting through a clothes store when called for, and into a side alley that leads to the best café Kiba has ever smelled. And Kiba's smelled a lot of different places.

He steps in, noting the lack of people in the café. It's well-lit and despite how small the place is, it doesn't actually feel closed in. It's probably due to the fact that the front of the café is open into the street, with tables and chairs and whatnot. And despite the fact it's not busy, it doesn't feel like some small store that no one cares about. Perhaps it's been forgotten, but it still exists.

It's peaceful, and Kiba can't quite put a finger on why he thinks that, but it works. It's nice. And he thinks the others will like it too, if they give it a chance.

_(And the café will know Kiba and Akamaru as regulars, in time, along with eight other Academy students and another ninken.)_

* * *

Chōji has known for quite some time that he's never going to be extraordinary, _(he has grown up with legends being whispered into his ears, their faces staring down at him)_. He's not a genius like Shikamaru and doesn't understand people on a fundamental level like Ino, _(he's the lesser of the three, the brawn)_. He's not that strong, _(what kind of Akimichi isn't strong?),_ and he's just kind of there, more often than not. And he's not strong – not like he's meant to be, _(he's meant to bigger, better)_. He's an Akimichi so there's the assumption that he'll be strong and good at taijutsu and he's just not, _(he should live and breathe it and believe in himself and trust in his strength)_. He's none of those things.

He hates the spars they have to have in the Academy, _(he has to strike out, he's meant to hurt others, and he doesn't want to so he doesn't try)_ – or he did, at the very least.

And everyone expected him to be amazing, to be above average, _(because he's a clan ninja and so he should be)_. Because he's the Clan Heir of the Akimichi Clan. Maybe the Akimichi Clan doesn't pass the title down, but Chōji's family has held it for three generations past, _(and his father made a legend of himself and so he has to live up to that as well)_. He's been slated for the position since he was born, _(he's never asked for any of this)_.

The only thing that Chōji's really proud of is his steadfast loyalty in his friends – at least, that's what he tells himself, _(he has to be good at something and he is loyal, he's sure of it)_. It's what he can be proud of. It's something that's undeniably his, and no one can take it from him.

And then-

Then the Academy changes and it feels like the beginning of something new, _(a redo perhaps)_. Except it's not – because Chōji is the same, even if everything around him changes, _(everything changes and he is still here and he is left behind)_. He's still slow and soft and gentle and kind, and he shouldn't be any of those things if he's going to be a ninja, if he's going to be Clan Head of the Akimichi Clan.

Then, one day, Iruka-sensei calls on him to remain after class, _(and he's anxious but he knows what's going to happen, he's been expecting it to happen)_ and they sit down, one-on-one in someone's office. It all seems big and professional and Chōji has a queasy feeling in his stomach and considers what he's going to do now that he's being kicked out of the Ninja Academy and can no longer be a ninja, _(if he can't be a ninja what else can he be?)_.

_(What will his clan think?)_

_(What will his family think?)_

"I wish I had the perfect words for you," Iruka begins, "but I don't."

_(And this is it, Chōji thinks, certain and sure in a way he rarely is – I'm being kicked out.) _

"Firstly, I want you to know that you're not in trouble or getting kicked out or anything along those lines," Iruka continues, _(and Chōji doesn't understand; what other reason would Iruka-sensei have to speak to him?)_. Iruka meets Chōji's gaze, and there's nothing but kindness and sincerity there and something in Chōji eases slightly. "I want you to know that you can be amazing Chōji-kun, at whatever you want to do. It's not about potential or any other silly notions – you have a drive that allows you to be the best at what you want to do. For example, being a good friend. But Chōji-kun, much of what you seem to do here at the Academy seems driven by other's expectations of you. Now, that's all well and good, and it's fair if you want to try your best for others. However, I do have a question for you, and don't feel pressurised to answer – what holds you back at times?"

Chōji presses his hands together, running fingers over smooth skin, _(he should have calluses here but he doesn't)_. "I-" He stutters, pausing over his words, because what exactly can he say? He doesn't think he fits in the Academy, that much is true, and he doesn't think he's going to meet anyone's expectations of him, _(and it's somewhat disheartening, although it shouldn't be, that Iruka-sensei believes in him so much and he's also failing his sensei)_, but he tries, more often than not. And he fails. And he isn't good enough. And… it just makes him upset.

"I'm not great," he begins, and Iruka's gaze doesn't waver and he doesn't flinch and he just looks on and… It makes Chōji feel somewhat better, somewhat stronger – in this, if nothing else. "I'm soft and I'm not like a ninja should be. I know my family and clan love me and they don't mean to be like they are – but it's hard! I'm not- I'm not like them. It's like I should be automatically good at all of this and I'm just not."

Iruka-sensei hums after Chōji falls silent. "What holds you back?" He repeats, as if Chōji hasn't just tried to answer the question and Chōji… he thinks over it. Considers it.

_(Maybe he hadn't quite said what is really true, just surface thoughts and expectations, maybe there's something deeper beneath the surface here.) _

"I… I don't particularly want to hurt anyone," Chōji admits at last, voice soft.

"Why do you wish to be a ninja?" Iruka asks in return, "And your reasoning can be because of your clan, but I doubt that's your only reason."

"I want to protect Konoha," Chōji says, and he does. He wants to protect Konoha, wants to keep his friends safe, wants to help the civilians, and wants to feel like he matters. "I want to make a difference."

Iruka smiles, and it is kind, because Iruka-sensei is always kind. "No matter what you do, you will make a difference. It may only be to a few people, but it is still a difference. But, Chōji-kun, if you want to protect Konoha – well, there are extra classes that you can attend. If you want to help, it is best you become strong. You already are strong, don't ever doubt that you aren't. I am certain your friends would help you if you wanted. You can be anything you want to be, and so long as you try – and not just alone – I believe you'll achieve your goals."

_('You can be anything you want to be.') _

And Iruka-sensei's words don't cause some switch to be flicked in his head, doesn't make him take a new path. It just sends him down an untravelled path in his mind. And he speaks to Shikamaru, who stands up, pulls him up, and takes him to a training ground and says, "You've got this."

_(And, at first, it doesn't seem like it's true, but as time stretches on, as days pass, he starts to think it could be true. Soon.)_

* * *

Hinata has experienced many things in her life, some of which has changed her life but also her on a fundamental level. The best example she can think of is the day in the Academy when Sakura had taken her hand, ignored her tears, and told her she could be amazing, _(not in such a direct manner or with the same words, but the intent behind it had been understood by her)_. And perhaps it hadn't caused a change straight away, but there had been a change; she had changed as a result.

Because friends change so much, but perhaps they would be meaningless if the Hyūga Clan hadn't changed as well. The hostility between the branches remains, for some time, but the segregation starts to disappear. Friendships, previously hidden and secret, are revealed in broad daylight and Hinata – she's no longer treated with disgust and hate by others within her clan.

She is still seen, for some time, as weak, but the attention is focussed elsewhere. And with the reprieve that comes, with the training that her father gives down, _(and it isn't softer, but it is better now, because he listens and pauses and doesn't push as hard as he once had)_, with the friendship she has been given, she changes.

For all that she has appeared weak in the past, Hinata has never been weak willed. She has, after all, always fought to be better, fought to keep her head above the water, fought to be good, to defy the expectations of her clan and her father that she will always be useless. Never giving up – it is in her bones and she has engraved the words there, _(no one else did it – she did that)_.

Kindness is not a weakness. Neither is having a gentle nature. Hinata will fight because she is able to, because it will protect people. She has the power and so she will use it.

_(And maybe people once told her that she would never amount to anything. Maybe once upon a time, she was beaten down time and time again. Maybe she was looked down on, once upon a time. But that time is no longer now—the world changes and you can change with it. It is not always fast and sometimes change that occurs slowly seems like it isn't happening at all. But it is. Sometimes it pays to be aware of this.)_

Hinata has been told many things in her life. She has been _called_ many things in her life. She was berated for being weak—and she knows that upon graduating, people will still criticise her for being weak. She is not weak—being kind, being soft-hearted is not a weakness. And, with her friends beside her, she has started to realise that just because society says one thing doesn't mean that it's the right thing.

_(She's going to help people. One way or another. That's what the future holds for her.)_

* * *

Of all the clans within Konoha, the Aburame Clan is one of the few that have an appearance that mark them as _difference_. It is not a bad thing; Shino has been told this time and time again. It just is. For the most part, civilians are not scared of them, but the strangeness that mars them means that reaching out as a child is difficult.

And Shino struggles. He is already shy, a little withdrawn. The Ninja Academy doesn't help. He is isolated—not bullied or any such thing, he is from a clan after all, but the exclusion is still there.

It doesn't matter that much in the end. After all, Shino is here to protect Konoha, _(that is what the Aburame Clan is taught—they were given a place to stay if they gave their might to Konoha; the other clans may not recall the initial agreements but the Aburame Clan does because chakra remembers)_, not to make friends. He doesn't really need friends to help out, just teammates, _(that doesn't mean he isn't lonely though)_.

Before he graduates however, the Academy changes—and it doesn't automatically mean that Shino is no longer excluded or any such thing. Rather, things improve gradually before everything seems to snowball and suddenly Shino finds himself with friends. Friends he can trust. Friends who might end up being teammates.

_(Friends who might stick by his side until the end of time.)_

* * *

As a clan ninja, Shikamaru is used to clan members never returning from their missions, used to the clan-wide trek to the memorial stone, used to watching the Hokage say something about the person—rendering them a hero—and watching as a new name, _(always, they always have Nara as a last name)_, is engraved into the stone. He's used to it. That's simply how life goes, _(his life especially)_. His father's hand on his shoulder; his father's pale face; his mother comforting someone else; his father saying words of praise. It grows old. It grows repetitive. He doesn't know any of these people and so they don't matter, _(to him)_.

These are the facts of life that Shikamaru lives with. This is the life he is used to. So of course it all changes, _(of course it does)_. Because Shikamaru, against all odds and expectations, becomes friends with Sasuke. Good friends, despite everything—or maybe in spite of it all. And he sees the cracks hidden in Sasuke. They're healing, but they're still there. And it's a turning point because he realises that death has its toll.

Shikamaru's smart—beating even Nara smart—and from Sasuke's behaviour and words and emotions, he can deduce that Sasuke doesn't fully blame Itachi. And Sasuke speaks with vehemence about the system and its various problems. He talks about the psychological issues that people ignore.

_(In the end, it comes down to Shikamaru taking note of how many of his clan members die over the years. Some die on missions—most die on missions. And Shikamaru wonders how many of those deaths could have been avoided, how many of his family are burning out and silently screaming for help they won't receive.)_

The Academy changes and Shikamaru wonders at it, marvels at it too. It takes on a new life and he finds himself enjoying it, both in terms of classwork and having friends to laugh with. And slowly, in the back of his head, an idea starts to form.

And Shikamaru, finally becoming aware of what being a ninja really means, understands what killing can do to a person. He takes a good look at himself and concludes that he doesn't think he'll like killing. He's a good fighter, _(and will be even better in time)_, capable of sparring with friends and not caring, but he sees the dead-eyes look that Sasuke sometimes gets, and he knows that anyone he goes up against will have families and friends, _(there will always be an effect; someone will always be harmed in the aftermath)_. And Shikamaru doesn't want to make anyone look or feel like Sasuke does, even if death is a constant in being a ninja.

So maybe the world isn't as nice as it could be right now. Maybe people are dying and such deaths could be avoided. The future lies ahead of him.

_(And with his own might and the strength of his friends, they're going to change the world—for everyone.)_

* * *

**There's no time stamp for this chapter since it spans a passage of time, not just a single moment. I got stuck on this chapter for ages-specifically around Hinata's part. Hopefully, I can keep working on this book and get the extra chapters that I want to be written. They might be quite short, but oh well.**

**I think Koharu's part here is my favourite, because it really emphasises how she is not limited to one thing. I don't think I'll have to much for this end note, but here we go anyway. **

**Iruka is an interesting character and I love dropping hints for future plans and also not revealing what will happen. **

**Sakura was fun to write! Identifying what got her on the path to become a ninja was enjoyable as well-i really liked working with the idea that Konoha ninjas are willing to help (not all, but still) and that's what encourages here to try and become one. **

**Ino's mother (Natsuki) is completely awesome and I didn't mean to create her or make her so important but it is what it is. We pay so much attention to Ino's father that I wanted to highlight Ino's mother, because we don't know much about her canonically. Natsuki is awesome and was in ANBU for years and survived a fatal wound whilst in labour, which ultimately ruined her ninja career but kept her alive. She's badass as hell.**

**Shino only gets a small part because it was very difficult to figure out what to write and how to do it. The chakra remembers bit is important even though I didn't get to expand it at all. It was some world building stuff for the Aburame Clan (the idea behind it was there was some insect or something maybe a summons? whatever; anyway there was Something that would be given chakra every few years by the Aburame Clan and could remember stories from generations ago-think like Clan Era time-due to this beause chakra remembers). **

**Shikamaru was the one who inspired all of this, so his part wasn't to hard to write thankfully.**

**Toru, Sasuke, and Naruto don't get any points because they get pretty much everything else.**


End file.
